


Something Human

by hyrulehobbit



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina is such a good friend, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Avatar State, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Five Years Later, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Implied Sexual Content, Interrupted proposal, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Sickfic Elements, The Promare Didn't Leave (Promare), background Gueira/Meis, but the angst is mild, canon-typical Foresight behaviour, here's how the promare can still win, mad burnish family dynamics, mentions of traumatic memories, new powers, plenty of domesticity, regaining powers is a painful process, slow burn engagement, technically they did but that seems to be the best tag to use, the godlike powers that Lio deserves, they're very settled and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrulehobbit/pseuds/hyrulehobbit
Summary: Five years have passed since the Second World Blaze. Five years since the Promare left the Earth to return to their home star. Five years since two people saved the world together.Today was Lio Fotia’s thirty-first birthday.---Lio reflects on everything that has changed for him, for Galo and his friends since the Promare departed. But change is an ongoing thing, and something new is looming on the horizon for all of them.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 107
Kudos: 260





	1. Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Lio has an uneventful birthday.

Five years have passed since the Second World Blaze. Five years since the Promare left the Earth to return to their home star. Five years since two people saved the world together.

Today was Lio Fotia’s thirty-first birthday.

He had specifically requested a quiet birthday celebration this year, as last year his friends and coworkers had insisted on going all-out for his thirtieth, and had got very carried away. They had all spent way too much money on presents (he still struggled with accepting gifts), there had been a truly ridiculous three-tiered cake, banners and balloons had adorned the fire station that all read ‘WOW, YOU’RE THREE!’, a very funny joke on Meis and Gueira’s part. Galo had bought him a beautiful set of diamond earrings and he’d cried embarrassingly.

This year would be a much calmer affair.

He was being nudged awake, dragged from a dream that was already slipping from his fingers and he fought against consciousness with a grumble.

“Lio. Liooooo. Wake up!”

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, blinking in the soft sunlight that filtered through the curtains. He was greeted by blue eyes, a wide grin that was always infectious, and a wet kiss on his forehead. Galo.

“Hi.” Lio mumbled back, a smile he couldn’t fight spreading across his face.

“Happy birthday!!!” Galo sing-songed, continuing his assault of kisses all over Lio’s face, and Lio snorted, helpless to fight him off.

“Thank you.” he replied, sitting up in bed and shaking off the last remnants of sleep, head feeling weirdly cloudy. He really wanted to remember what it was he was dreaming about but the harder he thought on it the quicker it escaped him.

“I made you breakfast!” Galo chirped, grounding him back in the moment again. With an eager grin he placed a tray on Lio’s lap, laden with a cup of sweet creamy coffee and a plate stacked with warm crepes topped with berries and fresh whipped cream. “Your favourite, obviously, because I’m the best.” Galo added, modestly.

“Obviously.” Lio agreed sardonically, but his smile was genuine. “It looks and smells amazing.”

“Everything is still in order for tonight’s small, understated, non-flashy, super chill party.”

“I don’t think the squad knows the meaning of the word understated, but go on.” Lio said, cutting up his crepes and relishing the first bite. Breakfast food was Galo’s speciality and today was no different.

“I got Aina to order you a cake from that bakery you like, and I made sure everyone got the no presents memo like fifty million times, but I got a feeling Aina ignored me anyway and Meis and Gueira said, and I quote: _You’re not the boss of us and you’ll have to kill us to stop us._ So. That’s that on that.”

Lio rolled his eyes and nodded. That sounded about right.

“But! As for everyone else!” Galo reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a stack of envelopes, all with Lio’s name written on them, fanning them out in his hand.

“Cards! And they’re all here and you can open them now so you don’t have to open them in front of everyone. Thought it’d scratch just one thing off your social obligations list-”

Lio leaned over the breakfast tray to cup Galo’s face and kiss him on the cheek.

“You really are the best.”

Galo beamed “Yeah babe, I know.” He climbed on the bed next to Lio and they made the most of their comfortable quiet day off, languishing in the syrupy slow morning and talking about nothing at all. Galo, champion of self restraint, stole a few mouthfuls of birthday pancake off Lio’s plate but he didn’t mind. He sighed, leaning his head back against the headboard, feeling so comfortable that he could happily climb back under the duvet and fall right back asleep again. 

His thoughts turned to his dream again, trying to dig through the murky waters of his mind and fish out something that would make him remember, but still coming up frustratingly empty. His brow creased in irritation, and Galo caught it instantly.

“What’s gotcha frownin?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Lio sighed.

“Have you ever had a dream that felt really important and immersive while you were having it, but completely forgotten it the second you woke up?”

“Hm. Dunno.” Galo scratched the back of his neck “Maybe, but I forget about my dreams all the time. Why?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lio shook his head and smiled, finishing the dregs of his coffee “Should I open the cards?”

“Yeah!! But you have to open mine first.”

Lio set the breakfast tray on the bedside table and took the stack of cards from Galo’s hands. There was still a small part of him that said even accepting cards was too much, but he firmly squashed it down and reminded himself that this was all because his friends cared about him, and he deserved it. The mantra was a work in progress.

The cards were funny and sincere. Lucia, in keeping with last year’s theme, had got a ‘Happy 1st Birthday!’ card and slapped a ‘3’ in front of the ‘1’. Aina’s present that she had insisted upon dropped out of the card when he opened it; a manicure voucher for the two of them with the message _We’re way overdue a pampering and gossip day! Happy birthday Lio xoxo_ and he supposed he was willing to let the no gifts rule slide for that.

Full of warmth and gratitude, he let his head fall onto Galo’s shoulder, holding the cards in his hands like they were precious.

“So birthday boy, what do you wanna do today? Super chill low-key party isn’t until 8 tonight.” Galo asked, and Lio hummed thoughtfully.

“Let’s go for a walk. It’s nice out, and I think we need some groceries.”

“Sure! Walk it is. Get your tiny butt out of bed and let’s go.”

Lio laughed as Galo gave him a nudge out of bed, and he got dressed in dark skinny jeans and a short sleeved black button shirt while Galo set the cards up on the mantel in the sitting room of their apartment.

Thirty one. Lio remembered when he used to think that he would be happy, surprised even to make it to thirty, and here he was at thirty one. He was incredibly lucky to be not only alive, but thriving. He brushed his hair in the vanity mirror in their bedroom, put in the earrings Galo had bought him last year, taking a moment to check over his reflection but it didn’t look like any new signs of age had sprung up magically overnight.

“C'monn.” Galo whined impatiently from the hallway, poking in his head “You look ridiculously beautiful as always. Did I mention you have a great butt? Get it over here let’s go!”

Lio laughed, giving his hair one last fluffing before turning to join his human labrador of a boyfriend and leave their apartment with their fingers interlaced.

* * *

As they walked, Galo chattered away about a new video game release he was excited for, and Lio mused on just how much had changed in the past five years.

Mad Burnish had been found guilty of arson and wilful destruction of property, and had been sentenced to three years community service which they carried out with Burning Rescue. Lio was certain Captain Ignis had swayed the judgment a little for them to specifically be placed within his squad, but he’d been unsuccessful in getting the old dog to admit it. And as it turned out, firefighting work suited them pretty well in a karmic sort of way.

Lio moved into Galo’s place a few months after the Second World Blaze, and they had lived together for almost a year before either of them realised they had fallen in love with each other. Lio had resisted admitting it to himself for the longest time, his feelings tangled up in his fear of letting another person in. But Galo didn’t just break down his carefully constructed walls, he full body charged them like a bull in a china shop. Lio couldn’t have kept him out even if he had wanted to.

Meis and Gueira had settled into comfortable domesticity surprisingly fast. They had finally made their marriage a legal one; the ceremony had involved them bursting into Burning Rescue HQ with their marriage licence and a bottle of whiskey and demanding everyone drive out to the desert for a bonfire immediately (Lio’s head still hurt with the ghost of a hangover thinking about it). A few months ago Meis had found his first grey hair and cried while Gueira laughed his ass off, and then two weeks later Gueira found _his_ first grey hair and _he_ cried.

Galo had started to take it a little easier on the hair gel. Lio had briefly experimented with an undercut.

Promepolis was healed, mostly. The ‘temporary’ housing that had been rapidly constructed for the displaced Burnish still had people living there, and Lio was doing everything in his power as elected Burnish Ambassador to make better, permanent housing available to all.

The site of the Parnassus crash was now a memorial garden with a statue dedicated to all the Burnish lives that were lost.

Kray Foresight was rotting in prison for life. 

Everything had changed so drastically, and even so Lio sometimes thought that the thing that had changed the most was himself.

He had lost the Promare, but gained so much more in exchange.

“ - and everything is all graphics this, graphics that, but who cares if it looks good if the story is garbage and it’s no fun to play! Right Lio?”

“Hm?” he replied absent mindedly, completely lost in his thoughts.

“Oh you were a million miles away there huh? You okay? What you thinking about?” Galo asked, tilting his head to look down at him. Lio squeezed their joined hands in response, and smiled gently up at him.

“Thinking about you.” he replied. 

Galo grinned back with a force to rival the sun, brighter than any Burnish flare Lio had ever known.

He wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

Galo looked up suddenly and gasped, almost dropping their bag of groceries he was holding in his free hand.

“There’s my _BABIES_!” he hollered, and was greeted by two very excited barks.

Up ahead, Meis and Gueria were out walking their dogs.

Lio grinned as the force of the dogs tugging at their leashes was almost enough to knock the pair of them off their feet.

“Lio Liooo-” Galo said urgently, foisting the grocery bag off on him so his hands were free, which Lio took with a laugh.

“Yeah I got it, go on.”

Even from this distance Lio could see Meis and Gueira rolling their eyes and giving up, letting the leashes go as Galo knelt down with open arms and was almost bowled over by two excitable alsatians. They jumped up on their hind legs and assaulted Galo’s face with licks, wagging up a storm. Defeated, Meis and Gueira walked over to join them.

“Hello puppies! Who’s my good girl and good boy!” Galo babbled, laughing and scritching them both behind the ears.

“You gotta stop doing that man, they _just_ started to get used to their leash training.” Gueira complained. They had adopted Dallas and Miami almost a year ago, intending to just adopt one dog but they had completely failed to resist when the shelter had presented them with the sibling pair. They had grown rapidly, barely puppies anymore but Galo still insisted on calling them so.

“Dallas, down girl c’mon.” Meis called, and she did so obediently, but was still wiggling around and waggling excitedly. Lio stepped closer and smiled, petting her head and letting her sniff around his hands as Galo got up and brushed dirt off his jeans.

“Hey boss, Happy birthday.” Gueira grinned as he encouraged Miami back to his heel with a treat from his pocket.

“Thanks. I heard you ignored my no gifts request like traitors.” Lio said dryly with a smile, giving Dallas a final scratch behind the ears before she trotted back over to rejoin her brother.

“You’d have to shoot us in the foot and steal our wallets to stop us.” Gueira stated.

“Yeah boss.” Meis agreed.

“That’s what I told him!” Galo said.

Lio rolled his eyes, giving up. He wasn’t exactly Boss anymore but the two of them would never let the name go. It was pretty much a term of endearment at this stage.

“Oh, Lio-” Galo said suddenly, scratching the back of his head and looking at his phone “Aina just text to say she’s picked up your cake, if I head to the station to get stuff ready are you good to take the groceries home?”

“Yeah of course.” Lio replied, and Galo beamed, leaning down to give him a goodbye kiss. When he pulled away there was a glint of mischief in his blue eyes that Lio had become expert in recognising.

“What?” Lio asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

“Nothing!!” Galo grinned, kissed him again and turned on his heel in the direction of the fire station.

“See you guys later!” he called over his shoulder as he jogged off.

“Later Galo.” Meis said with a wave.

Lio watched his boyfriend leave and turned to his former generals.

“I think he’s up to something.” Lio stated

“Oh probably, he’s not exactly known for his subtlety.” Meis agreed, clicking his tongue to get Dallas to come along so they could continue their walk. Lio’s brow creased as he thought over what sort of secret gift Galo might be planning. Nothing too elaborate he hoped. Meis and Gueira were already heading in the direction of Lio and Galo’s apartment anyway so he stepped up between them, Gueira on his left and Meis on his right, a formation they always fell into out of habit.

And he was hit by the strangest sensation. 

Light, heat. A stark memory, clear as day and blocking out the present. The three of them stood shoulder to shoulder, armoured up and swathed in flames, ready to attack Foresight Pharmaceuticals. Determination. Urgency. _Be prepared._

A sharp pain shot through Lio’s temples and he felt his steps falter, and the moment was gone as soon as it had come.

“Whoah, Boss.” he felt Meis’ hand on his right shoulder “You okay?” he asked. Lio looked between the both of them, identical expressions of concern on both of their faces. He had no idea to explain what it was he just felt. Just a very vivid memory, brought to mind by the familiarity of their positioning. That was all.

“Yeah. Just a headache.” he told them, continuing walking ahead.

He could practically feel their twin looks of doubt behind him.

* * *

“Hey Galo!” Aina called, waving at him with a rubber-gloved hand, having begun the daunting task of cleaning the Burning Rescue kitchen and rec room ready for the party.

“Hi Aina! Everything okay with the cake?” Galo asked.

“Yep, it’s in the fridge! Blueberry cheesecake right?”

Galo jogged over the fridge to peek in, just to make sure. The cardboard cake box had a cellophane window on the top to show the contents, and a little hand written sticker on the box that said _Happy Birthday Lio._

“Perfect! Thanks so much Aina. I really hope he likes it.” Galo closed the fridge and stood up straight, fluffing his own hair nervously.

“Of course he will! Now make yourself useful and take the trash out.” she commanded cheerfully

“Aye aye Lieutenant!” he grinned back at her, marching to the line of trash cans.

“You have nothing to worry about Galo, you’ve done everything right this year! Unless there’s some big secret last minute surprise you’re planning and haven’t told anyone about?” Aina asked, pausing her scrubbing of the sink to raise an eyebrow.

“No! I know he hates big surprises, I wouldn’t do that.” Galo argued as he tied knots in the trash bags “Well, not exactly…”

“Galooo?” Aina probed, dryly.

“Well, okay!” he ducked his head, pretending to be fascinated with the task and tying three knots in the same bag by accident “Maybe I was thinking after the party I could, I dunno, maybe drive him up to the lake. And. Finally ask him?”

“ _Galo!_ ” Aina gasped, dropping her cleaning cloth, face absolutely beaming “Are you serious?!”

Galo looked up at his best friend, grinning bashfully “Maybe! Yeah!”

“You still have that ring?”

“Yeah, of course! I hid it in an old coffee can at the very back of the highest kitchen cupboard. Even if he wanted to find it he could never reach. He never suspected a thing.” Galo said smugly

Two years ago, Galo Thymos, king of impulse control, had spotted an engagement ring in a jewellers window so perfect that he’d bought it on the spot, and had called Aina an hour later to have a very brief very mild panic attack about it. She had successfully calmed him down and convinced him to stash it until the time was right.

This morning as he’d cooked Lio his birthday pancakes, he suddenly remembered it and thought maybe that that time was now.

“Eeeee, Galo! This is so exciting!” Aina peeled off her rubber gloves to throw herself at him in a big hug, giggling. Galo squeezed her back, laughing into her shoulder.

“Yeah!! I’m! I just. What if he says-”

“ _Don’t_ you even finish that sentence Galo Thymos.” Aina said sternly, detaching herself from the hug so she could reach up and poke him on the nose “He loves you, you big goof. You’re perfect together and there’s not a chance of him saying no.”

Galo exhaled and bit his lip, eyes shining with nervous excitement “Thanks Aina. Oh! You can’t tell anyone else! Please. Just you and me.”

Aina smiled and nodded determinedly, miming zipping her mouth closed. “Not a soul.”

Galo beamed and held out a fist for her to bump, which she did enthusiastically as there was a thumping knock on the door.

“Hey!!” called Varys from the other side “Someone let me in my arms are full of beer!”

“Good timing.” Aina giggled, heading to the door to let Varys in.

Working together, Galo and Aina got the place spotless and just in the nick of time while Varys set up a box of ice for all the beers and soft drinks. Lio, Meis and Gueira showed up shortly after, and the dogs were left to play in the station garden while Lio suffered his mandatory birthday hugs from Aina and Varys. Lucia and Remi were next, carrying 6 large pizza boxes each that were torn into the second they were placed on the table. Lastly was the Captain. He had been on administrative duty today, but had promised to spare an hour or two for birthday celebrations.

“Happy birthday Lio.” Captain Ignis said warmly. He rarely smiled, but he saved them for special occasions such as birthdays, and he offered Lio a calloused hand to shake; the highest honour the man could bestow.

“Thank you, Sir.” Lio smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

“Wow Lio!” Galo grinned, swinging an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders “A Captain’s Handshake, the greatest birthday gift there is.”

“We’ll see about that!” Gueira piped up, pointing a finger at Lio, who groaned.

“How come these two got to circumvent the no-gifts rule?” Lucia asked with her mouth full of pizza

“Because they’re stubborn assholes?” Lio offered as explanation.

“That’s right!” agreed Meis.

Galo felt Lio tense and then relax again under his arm as he sighed in defeat “Fine, get it over with then.” he said. Gueira grinned and bounced, retrieving his backpack from the doorway and producing a square box wrapped in silver paper. Galo slid his arm off of his shoulders so that Lio could unwrap it properly. He tore into the paper to reveal a plain cardboard box, and Meis and Gueira split into identical grins as he opened the box and pulled out a white mug with black text that read WORLD’S GREATEST BOSS.

Lio looked at them both flatly, amused and deeply unsurprised “Really? All that fuss for this?”

They both snickered like children, but Meis shook his head and smiled “Nah, we just thought that’d be a funny decoy. We got you something better.”

Galo took the mug and the discarded wrappings from Lio’s hands, catching the look of slight nervousness on Lio’s face. They knew he didn’t like being showered in gifts, what were they playing at??

Gueira had retrieved a second gift from his bag, and handed it over to Lio bashfully with a shrug. This one wasn’t wrapped; it looked like a plain leather bound book. Lio took it carefully, looking a little lost.

“Um.” Meis spoke up “So I’m not sure if you remember, but back when we were all on the road we picked up an old disposable camera on one of our supply runs…”

Recognition sparked on Lio’s face.

“I’d thought I’d lost it, forgot about it completely but I found it in the bottom of an old bag a few weeks ago so we got it developed. It must have been damaged coz most of them came out garbage except for one.” his smile and tone had turned fond, something Galo had noticed the pair of them only reserved for each other and for Lio. Meis nodded his head, indicating for Lio to open it.

Galo leaned over his shoulder to see. The book was a photo album, with just one photo in it on the front page. Meis and Gueira in the foreground, throwing sharp grins and peace signs at the camera. The desert backdrop was beautifully lit with the sun flaring on the horizon. And just behind them stood Lio, his stance powerful and commanding as he gazed out across the desert landscape, his hair haloed by the sun. He looked majestic and beautiful.

“Rest of the album is empty.” Gueira chipped in, leaning into his husband’s side “So you can fill it with whatever you like.”

Galo looked at Lio, who was frozen staring at the picture, chewing at his cheek which Galo had learned was a telltale sign that he was trying to fight back tears. He heard Lio intake a deep breath and his head snapped up to look at his best friends.

“Thank you.” he said quickly and sharply, and they both nodded at him in mutual understanding. The words may not have been much but it was clear how grateful he was and how much the gift meant to him. And it was then that everyone simultaneously realised they had been sitting in collective reverent silence.

“So. Music?” Lucia said.

“Yes. God, please.” Lio sighed, and the tension broke. Lucia plugged her phone into the speakers and started up a trashy pop party playlist, and Galo pulled Lio into a squeezing hug as the chatter and noise started up again.

“You okay?” Galo asked him quietly, kissing him on top of his head.

“Yeah.” Lio mumbled into his chest. He had his arms wrapped around Galo’s back but Galo could feel the photo album and mug still in his hands.

“Want me to put those in your bag for you?”

“Yeah.” Lio pulled back and gave a brief smile, handing them over. Once his hands were free he rubbed at his temples with a subtle wince, and Galo’s mouth twisted in worry.

“Sure you’re okay?” Galo asked.

“I’m fine.” Lio insisted “Just a headache.”

* * *

The headaches had got gradually worse throughout the day.

It wasn’t a constant headache. Lio had spent most of the day feeling completely fine and trying to get on with, or heaven forbid, _enjoy_ his birthday. But every so often that sharp, sudden pain would fire through his temples and make his vision go black for a split second. And then nothing again for hours.

He had been doing his best to shrug it off and carry on as normal, sipping a soft drink and laughing at Varys’ jokes, but clearly it wasn’t working as Galo was following him around the party with worry between his brows. Lio’s social battery was limited on the best of days, but the headaches coupled with Meis and Gueira’s incredibly heartfelt gift had got the better of him.

“Hey.” Galo said softly, hand finding the small of Lio’s back “You wanna go home?”

“No.” Lio shook his head “I think I just. Need some fresh air.”

“Can IIIIII…. take you for a ride? Clear your head?” Galo suggested with a little smile that Lio felt himself mirroring.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

Galo’s smile turned into a grin, and he excused them both swiftly, saying goodbyes and giving a little first bump to Aina before ushering Lio out of the building. The cool evening air was a soothing balm and he inhaled gratefully, forcing the anxiety and discomfort to roll off his shoulders and away on the wind. Watching Galo seated on his bike, Lio clipped his helmet on maybe a little too tight but the bite of it felt good. He climbed on behind Galo, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing himself into his warm back. The engine roared beneath them as Galo kicked it into life, and they sped through the evening city.

Here, Lio was in his element. Just the two of them, the city blurring past them as they rapidly left it behind, cool wind stinging his bare arms. He closed his eyes and sighed, he didn’t need to look to know where it was they were going. Ever since they met the lake had been their spot, for dates and anniversaries and, on a few occasions, something a little more amorous.

The journey passed quickly with his eyes closed and his thoughts emptied. Galo parked up and cut the engine, and they dismounted together. They stood for a quiet moment, gazing out over the mirror-still lake and enjoying the sense of peace it brought.

“Did you like the party?” Galo asked, his hand finding Lio’s in the low evening light. It’d be full darkness soon.

“Yes.” Lio replied with a smile, giving his hand a squeeze “It was great, thank you Galo. I hope there’s some of that cheesecake left.”

“I’ll text Aina and make sure she saves us some extra.”

Together they walked the perimeter of the lake at a slow leisurely pace, until they reached the point where the city skyline was visible, lights shimmering below them.

“I never really appreciated this view until I met you.” Lio mused softly, feeling Galo’s gaze on him out the corner of his eye.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, it’s uh. Been a long time huh. Four, five years?” Galo said, running a hand through his own hair.

“Five.” Lio confirmed, tilting his head to smile at him.

“Yeah! Wow. I can’t quite believe it you know?” Galo laughed, and Lio turned his head again to look down upon the city.

“Yeah. I know what you mean.”

Five years ago, his life couldn’t be any more different than it is today. He was leader of the Mad Burnish, with fire in his lungs. In his mind's eye he could see the place in the city where Foresight Tower used to stand, ominous and ugly.

“I really can’t believe that it’s been that long. It feels like I’ve known you for my whole life Lio. Like I’ve always had you…”

He could hear Galo talking but he sounded weirdly far away, the lights of the city were _so_ bright they hurt to look at.

“...Lio, there’s something I really wanna say to you-”

And then Lio felt like his skull was struck like hot iron on an anvil, and he cried out. 

The pain blacked out his vision, and it felt like the ground beneath him disappeared. He was lost and floundering, weightless. His head was being split open and _everything_ was spilling out-

“... Lio?! Lio! Hey I got you, look at me-”

Galo was above him, his arm around Lio’s back propping him up. He was on the ground but he didn’t remember falling, and it hurt to blink. He forced his eyes to focus on Galo’s face and he winced from the effort. 

_What the hell happened?_

“Hey.” Galo said again softly, warm hand cupping Lio’s face “You collapsed and passed out for a few seconds. Can you follow my finger?” he moved his hand from Lio’s face to hold up a finger and move it side to side. Lio tried his best and winced again, looking to the sides made his vision burn.

“That hurt?”

“Mmhm.”

“Yeah. Sounds like you got a bad migraine. I’m taking you home and we’ll get you some painkillers and a cold compress and some sleep.” Galo declared, scooping him up into a bridal carry. Lio tried to protest but his head was throbbing and all that came out was a slightly pathetic mumble.

“No arguing, birthday boy. You’re sick and it is my sworn duty to help!” Galo announced, carrying him to the bike. Despite the waves of pain and the lingering anxiety, Lio smiled.

The journey passed in a blur. Wrapped in Galo’s jacket and clinging to him tightly, Lio slipped in and out of consciousness the entire way. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him, he didn’t even have the energy to complain as Galo gave him some painkillers, helped him out of his clothes and carried him into bed.

“What. What were you saying? Before I passed out.” Lio asked quietly, looking up at him as Galo tucked the bedsheets up around him. “You were going to say something.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that important. Get some sleep.” Galo said, placing a cold wet cloth across Lio’s forehead. He sighed at the cool sensation and closed his eyes, sleep engulfing him instantly.

He dreamt of fire.

* * *

Lio was floating in space, untethered from gravity. He was a star. Blanketed in fire, light spilling from every pore. He was bright and beautiful and he was _burning._

Unrest was coming. He could feel it, and he had to get _back_. He had to prevent disaster. He had to open the door.

What door?

He reached out a burning, flaming limb. Where was the handle? He grabbed onto something, gripped the very fabric of space. He twisted, tore a hole in the sky.

And then he woke up.

Lio sat up in bed, catching his breath. There was sweat running down the back of his neck and he was disoriented, but his head no longer hurt. At least, nowhere near as badly as it had last night. It was more like a dull echo, like an itch in his brain he couldn’t reach in to scratch.

What had he dreamt about? Something about a door?

Lio threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair and blinked at the bedside clock. It was 1:15 in the afternoon, he rarely slept in this late. Was Galo at work? He dressed quickly, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt and chugging the glass of water Galo had left him on the bedside table before padding over to the bedroom door.

When he opened it, he wasn’t expecting to find almost the whole fire squad in their living room. Galo shot up from his seat on the couch between Aina and Varys the second he saw him, crossing quickly over to where Lio stood in the doorway. Remi was in the armchair with Lucia perched on the arm.

“Hey you’re up. How’re you feeling?” he asked, rubbing a hand on Lio’s bicep.

“Better, thank you.” he covered the hand with his own and looked up at Galo to give him a tired smile, but it faltered in its course. Galo’s eyes looked slightly red. He had been crying.

“Galo?” he frowned “What’s wrong?”

Confusion, concern and anxiety settled in Lio’s stomach. He looked around at their assembled friends and colleagues, who all sat in silence. Their faces were uncharacteristically grave.

“You were still asleep when they announced the news.” Remi spoke, chewing his lip. Lio looked to Galo again but his gaze shied away.

“They’ve reduced Foresight’s sentence.” Remi continued. Lio felt his insides go cold.

“They’re releasing him next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lio does not have an uneventful birthday, sorry.
> 
> Super excited to share this work! Big things are coming. Updates will ambitiously be weekly (Saturdays) to begin with, but might drop to once every two weeks later. I will make sure to update any scheduling changes. IRT the ages, this just goes off my personal headcanon that during the events of the movie Lio is 26 and Galo is 24.
> 
> Big thank you to Beq for being my beta/proofreader. You are a delight.


	2. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Lio consults his generals. Things get worse.

They managed to coax Lio over to the sofa eventually. Seated next to Aina, he had just about stopped shaking and was reading the news article on Lucia’s tablet over and over again.

“ _\- exceptional progress and improved behaviour…_ ” he read aloud, quiet and bitter.

“Yeah.” Varys said grimly “It’s bad.”

“Governor Renata, did she know about this? Why did nobody tell me about this? What the hell is my Burnish Ambassador title for, just for show?!” Lio muttered.

“We don’t know.” Aina said softly “It feels like the decision was between the prison chief and the head judge. The whole system is corrupt.”

“How? How did he go from life to _five years_?!” Lio asked rhetorically. No one had an answer.

“I’m going to see the Governor. Right now.” He continued, getting up from the sofa suddenly and wincing slightly from the brief wave of pain that shot through his head.

“Oh no you’re not.” Galo countered, standing as well “You’re still sick.”

“I’m fine.” Lio lied, dodging Galo’s gaze.

“Like heck you are! Lio you need to stay here and rest, we can all go and speak to the Governor tomorrow - ” Galo reached out his hand to touch him on the arm

“No!” Lio snapped, and Galo retracted his hand, hurt. Lio exhaled with a pang of guilt, taking a step back to distance himself “Sorry. I just. I can’t. I can’t just sit here and do nothing. I’m- ” He ran a hand through his hair and headed towards the front door.

“I’m going to see Meis and Gueira.” he announced, pulling on his ankle boots and grabbing his jacket.

“Lio-” Galo called again quieter, a resigned tone to his voice that made Lio pause with his hand on the door handle. He heard Galo softly sigh behind him, he knew that Lio had made up his mind and that nothing he could say would stop him from leaving, but that didn’t make Lio feel like less of an asshole.

“...Drive safe.” He finished.

Lio’s stomach twisted and his head ached and he could feel the eyes of their friends burning into his back as he left the apartment and closed the door.

Meis and Gueira’s house wasn’t far, sitting on the far edge of the city nearest the mountains, but the throbbing in Lio’s head made the motorcycle ride feel much longer.

Maybe he was still sick and shouldn’t be driving with a migraine, maybe Galo was right. But the thought of staying put made him want to vibrate out of his skin.

He needed to be understood. He needed to talk to his best friends.

When Gueira answered the door, his expression was grim, and that spoke volumes.

“Hey Boss.” he said quietly, moving aside to let Lio in. He stepped inside the house without a word.

“Where’s Meis?”

“Living room.”

Lio stepped through to the living room, where Meis was lying on his back on the rug, staring up at the ceiling with Dallas and Miami curled against his sides.

“Hi Boss.” Meis said, raising a hand limply in greeting. Miami and Dallas raised their heads and their tails started thumping against the wood floor. Lio walked over to greet them, and he sat down on the floor near Meis with his back resting against the sofa. The dogs sniffed at him happily and he pet them both, burying his fingers into the soft fur behind their ears.

“How you holding up?” Meis asked, turning his head to look at Lio.

“I’m… not great.” he said honestly, with some difficulty “So angry I’ve shifted into apathy.”

“Yeah.” Meis sighed “Gueira smashed a plate.”

“It was a nice plate but it felt fucking great to break something.” Gueira’s voice came from the kitchen behind them.

“You’re buying a new one.” Meis called to him.

“I knowwwww.” He grumbled as he came into the room, carrying three cups of coffee in his hands. Lio took his cup gratefully and Gueira joined them on the floor, resting his legs on top of Meis’.

“Is it bad that I’m almost not surprised?” Lio mused, wrapping both hands around his cup “I feel like I’ve been waiting for something like this to happen just to prove my own worst fears right.” The dogs sat on either side of him, like they were trying to protect him. Their weight was comforting.

“Yeah, I feel you. This has gotta be some sick inside job with the prison. He’s paid his way out.” Meis agreed.

“Arrrrghhhhh those fucking pigs!” Gueira growled, scrubbing an angry hand through his hair.

“You’re spilling your coffee, honey.” Meis mumbled against the rug. Lio’s mouth twitched in amusement as Gueira angrily rubbed at the coffee splotch on his jeans.

“We’re going to speak to Governor Renata tomorrow, see if there’s anything we can do to repeal the decision but I highly doubt it. It doesn’t help that I’ve had on and off migraines since yesterday afternoon, I cannot afford to be sick right now.” Lio muttered, and both of his generals stared at him.

“You’re sick?”

“You rode here with a migraine?!”

Lio sighed. “I’m fi - hey I wasn’t done with that!” he yelled as Gueira leaned forwards and swiped the coffee cup from his hands.

“Coffee makes headaches worse Boss.” he replied as he stole it away to the kitchen.

“I’m surprised Galo didn’t full body tackle you to the ground to stop you from driving.” Meis grinned.

“I’m pretty sure he wanted to. But I needed the space.”

“Fair.” Gueira said, returning to the living room and forcing a glass of water with an aspirin tablet fizzing in it into Lio’s hands. He accepted it with a huff.

“I… needed to talk to you guys. Wanted to ask you something.” Lio stared down into his glass, watching the bubbles.

“Go ahead Boss.” Meis encouraged, sitting up. 

Lio sighed, running his fingers through Dallas’ fur. “This is going to sound odd. But have either of you been having weird dreams lately?”

“What kinda weird?” Gueira asked, scrubbing at his hair.

“About the Promare.” Lio finally said, and the two of them fell quiet “It’s hazy, but last night I dreamt about the Promare star. And I didn’t remember it until this morning but I had the exact same dream the night before. I know it’s probably crazy but it felt… real. It felt urgent.”

Lio looked ahead at the middle-distance as he spoke, and he could sense them exchanging glances. He looked to Gueira, who shook his head and shrugged. Meis did the same.

“No. Nothing like it, sorry Boss.” Meis said quietly. Lio nodded, unable to hide his disappointment.

“It’s fine.” He told them “Probably just fever dreams from this stupid sickness.” He sipped his aspirin water stubbornly.

“Drink that and stay a while. We’ll drive you home later.” Meis said, nudging Lio with his foot.

“Thank you.” Lio addressed both of them, and he tilted his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t just meaningless fever dreams, nor could he stop the relentless throbbing in his head.

When Meis drove him home that evening, he came through the front door to a darkened apartment lit only by the flickering TV screen. Their friends were long gone and it was as though Galo hadn’t noticed the world going dark around him and had forgotten to switch on the lights, sat watching the television but not truly watching it, anxiously frozen on the sofa. His head shot up when he heard the door click, and Lio kicked off his boots and padded quietly into the room, flicking on a lamp as he went.

“Lio.” Galo breathed, opening his arms and Lio wordlessly climbed onto his lap, letting himself be enveloped.

“Meis drove me back. I’m sorry I left like that.”

“I know, Gueira texted me. It’s alright.”

Lio curled against his chest, tucking his head against the crook of Galo’s shoulder. Galo’s warm hands rubbed at his back. He felt safe.

“I can’t, Galo-” Lio’s voice cracked slightly “I can’t live in a city where he’s walking free.”

“I know. It’ll be okay somehow.” Galo said, holding him tighter “We’re both gonna be okay.”

* * *

Lio was no better the following morning. He awoke, panting and sweating, reaching his hand out for something just beyond his grasp, his head thundering painfully. He was forcibly given the week off work as sick leave.

He hated this.

Lio got sick every winter without fail, and Galo always fussed like a hen every time. But now it was May, the middle of summer. There was absolutely no reason for him to be falling ill, and even though he had been banned from work at Captain Ignis’ stern orders, there was absolutely no way he wasn’t going to speak to the Governor as planned. 

After a brief round of bickering, an angry and reluctant Galo drove them into the city centre to the government office building where Aina was waiting for them outside.

Governor Renata was a reasonable woman. Compared to her predecessor she was level headed, sane and fair, though he had left an incredibly low bar. Though Lio would never go so far to say he fully trusted or liked a government official, in their four and a half years of working together, they had come to respect one another.

She said there was nothing she could do.

“There has to be. There _has_ to be.” Lio fought, fists clenched by his sides, sat in an uncomfortable chair in front of her desk.

“I’m sorry Lio.” she sighed, tucking a grey lock of hair behind her ear “Please believe that had I known sooner, I would have told you sooner. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was kept in the dark for that exact reason.”

She looked and sounded sympathetic but Lio avoided her eyes. Galo’s hand gently rested on his knee and squeezed.

“Surely you can see how wrong that is?” He muttered back.

“Yes,” the Governor stated with a shrug “But I cannot go over the court’s head, it isn’t within my power. And that was the exact problem with Foresight, he gave himself far too much power. I won’t allow myself to be like him.”

Lio saw the logic, but it did nothing to soothe his anger.

“The police force will be closely monitoring him at all times. One wrong turn and he is back behind bars. That is the only comfort I can offer you Mr Fotia.”

He met her gaze. He wanted to tell her that the police, comprised of many ex-Freeze Force soldiers, were the last people on Earth he would trust to do the right thing, that her comfort meant nothing. But instead, he inhaled sharply through his nose and stood up, trying not to wince as his head ached.

“Thank you for your time.” He said curtly, gathering his jacket from the back of the chair as Aina and Galo followed suit.

“Are you well, Lio?” she asked, concern etching onto her features.

“Fine.” He lied, turning on his heel and striding from the office, leaving Galo and Aina in his wake to say their goodbyes and trot after him. He waited for them leaning against the motorbike with his arms folded and not rubbing at his temples despite how badly he wanted to.

When Galo and Aina exited the building, Galo was practically drooping with disappointment. Even Aina looked lost and frustrated. All of them had had their lives tainted by Foresight in some way, and Lio would take comfort from the fact he wasn’t alone in this if it didn’t mean everyone he cared about was suffering so clearly.

“We have to stick by each other through this.” Aina stated, looking between the pair of them “Clearly we’re not getting any further support from anyone else. Look out for the squad and each other, okay? We took him down once before and we can do it again if we have to.”

“Damn right, Lieutenant.” Galo agreed, and the pair of them fistbumped. Lio exhaled heavily and nodded.

“Thanks, Aina.” Lio said, giving into the impulse to massage the side of his head.

“And Galo-” Aina clicked her heels together “Get this recruit to bed and no leaving ‘til he’s well again, understood?” She smiled. Lio rolled his eyes and smiled as Galo grinned and stood to attention.

“Aye!” Galo saluted with one arm, slinging the other around Lio’s shoulders to pull him in for a side hug.

“Later guys.” She snorted, waving and walking away “I hope you feel better soon Lio.”

“Come on you.” Galo turned to Lio, clipping on his bike helmet for him “Prepare to be taken the hell cared of - no that’s not right...” His brow puckered, and Lio giggled quietly, despite anything.

“Fine.” Lio sighed, climbing onto the bike “But I’m going to complain about it the entire time.”

“I know.”

* * *

None of the pain remedies he tried seemed to work. The headache became background noise of Lio’s days, days that blurred into each other and the dream continued to repeat and repeat.

Thinking about Foresight just made it worse. It turned the pain from a dull burn into a sharp, unbearable stabbing.

On the day he was released, Galo took the day off too and the Captain gave it to him no questions asked. The two of them watched the live news report from the sofa, holding hands. Lio was acutely aware of how much his palm was sweating but either Galo didn’t notice or said nothing.

The live footage was cacophonous, reporters struggled and clamoured and cameras flashed as Kray was police escorted to an expensive car. He was dressed in an unremarkable suit, and it was incredibly jarring not to see him in all white. The hair at his temples was greying.

He answered question after question but the words didn’t reach Lio’s ears. None of it mattered. Foresight’s stoic gaze was fixed on the camera as he spoke and Lio felt like those cold, unfeeling eyes staring at him, _into_ him.

_He had to prevent disaster._

Lio cried out and doubled over, snatching his hand from Galo’s to clutch at his own head. The pain shot him right between the eyes, coursing through his skull.

“Lio-” Galo called out, soft and urgent. An arm moved around Lio’s back, pulling him close. Lio couldn’t even summon the energy to tell him he was fine, not that he was ever fooling anyone with that anyway.

“It hurts,” he uttered quietly.

“I know. If you’re not better tomorrow I’m taking you to see a doctor.” Galo said, his hand rubbing soothing circles against Lio’s back.

“I don’t want-” Lio protested weakly, cut off by a full body shudder that shook him from the top of his head downwards.

“Shh. S’okay.” Galo soothed.

Lio hadn’t realised he had passed out in Galo’s arms on the couch until he woke up hours later under a blanket. Galo brought him soup. The live news report had ended hours ago, and the TV channel had been switched deliberately to a station that only broadcast sitcom reruns and pop videos.

That didn’t stop him hate-reading online “news” articles on his phone, though.

He also didn’t notice when he passed out a second time, stirring awake later in their bed, his phone charging on the bedside table. His head pounded, he couldn’t open his eyes-

“Galo-” he mumbled. He didn’t want to admit it but he was _scared_ -

“Shh it’s okay, I’m here Lio. Go back to sleep.” Galo’s voice came from somewhere nearby. Something cold pressed onto Lio’s forehead.

He exhaled a sigh, slipping back into dark, desperate dreams.

He had

to open 

_the door._

  
  


* * *

Lio had no idea of the time of day when he awoke again. The bright daylight that hurt his eyes suggested it was late afternoon. Maybe Galo was right, maybe he should see a doctor, but the thought of it made him want to crawl out of his own skin.

But Galo didn’t seem to be around.

Same as every morning now, Lio got himself slowly out of bed as his head protested against every movement. He felt so stupidly weak. This was unlike any other illness he had ever had, before or after he was Burnish. If he had ever been this sick as a child before his awakening he didn’t remember it.

Looking to his side, he saw there was a note on the bedside table in Galo’s familiar scrawl.

_Got called into work on emergency, sorry. There’s instant oatmeal by the microwave and more soup in the fridge! I’ll take you to the doctors later. I love you!_

Lio twitched a brief smile, touched his fingers to the note. This meant he was going to be alone most of the day, and technically housebound which wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t feel so damn restless. All he had done yesterday was sleep and now he was burning with energy. Ordinarily he would go for a run, but if his head screamed if he so much as walked too fast he knew that wouldn’t help.

But he couldn’t stay indoors.

After a quick, cold shower Lio dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie and was daylight always _this bright_? The headache sat behind his eyes and radiated through his head in pulses. He dug out some sunglasses from a drawer and put those on, shoved his wallet in his back pocket and left the apartment.

His feet started walking by themselves. He had somewhere to be.

_Did he? Where?_

He was glad for the shades as he walked, his head pounded. The world felt so incredibly loud. Galo was going to be annoyed that he didn’t stay inside and rest like he was supposed to. But he had to, he had to…

Where was he going? 

Lio stopped in the street, knotting and unknotting his fingers. Just ahead was a cafe that he liked, the one that did the good mocktails. Maybe that was why he was here, he was just craving a cold drink. He wandered aimlessly inside and bought a raspberry-lime one in a to-go cup, sitting outside on the chairs under the cafe awning. From here he could see the sign for Pizza-Promepolis a few doors down and across the street. His drink was ice cold and sweet but it did nothing to alleviate the dull pain that was getting sharper by the minute.

His head hurt.

Why did he go outside-

“Boss?”

Lio looked up. Two tables apart from his own sat Meis and Gueira, cups of espresso in front of them. Gueira had a sandwich half-hanging from his mouth.

“The hell are you doing here?” Meis continued “You’re supposed to be resting at home, you’re sick!”

“I just-” Lio started.

“M’callin’ your boyfriend.” Gueira stated, mouth full of food, retrieving his phone from his jacket pocket.

“No don’t-!” Lio tried to raise his voice but he cut himself off, snarling in pain. He yanked off the sunglasses and dropped them to the table.

And then something told him to look up.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Said a familiar voice across the street. It was Galo. There was an expensive black car coasting along the road.

“Galo?” Lio said quietly to himself.

Galo was walking quickly, angrily along the sidewalk. Aina was with him.

“Galo please,” a voice said within the car “Just a moment of your time.”

Lio was staring. The car stopped coasting, and Kray Foresight got out of the back.

“I said no, Mr Foresight. Stop trying to contact me and leave me alone.”

Galo was raising his voice.

“Please. I just want you to hear me out-”

Lio was already moving.

He didn’t hear Meis and Gueira’s rapid protests. He didn’t hear his chair clatter as he pushed it back. His body vaulted over the canvas barriers outside the cafe.

Everything exploded.

Everything went black.

* * *

Galo had been called into work early in the morning to deal with a collapsed power line. He really wanted to take Lio to see a doctor but duty called, and despite his habitual worrying and fussing, he knew Lio could take care of himself for a day.

“Thanks for getting lunch with me Aina. I could really use the BFF time.” Galo said, picking at his slice of inferno volcano margherita mega max.

“Of course! It’s been a rough week. Bring me up to speed. How’s Lio?”

“Not great.” Galo said sadly “I’m taking him to the doctors later. I’ve never seen him this sick.”

“Doctor sounds like a good call.” She agreed sympathetically “I take it you didn’t…?” Aina put down her pizza crust to point at her left index finger. Galo shook his head.

“Nope. He got sick right as I was about to go into my whole speech I’d prepared, and then the Kray stuff happened and I just-” He sighed heavily “Guess it wasn’t the right time after all huh? The ring is back in it’s hiding place.” He gave his best friend a half-hearted smile and chewed on his pizza.

“He’ll get better Galo, and this will all pass. The right time will come along, I promise.” Aina smiled encouragingly, reaching across the table to pat the back of his hand.

“There’s um. Something else too…” Galo chewed his lip, and Aina’s face turned worried.

“What is it?”

He had to tell someone. Galo dug his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, sliding it across the table to Aina who looked at it, puzzled.

It was a screen full of missed calls.

“This started yesterday afternoon. Lio doesn’t know, I wanted to tell him but he slept most of yesterday and he’s so unwell and I didn’t wanna worry him any further than he already is-”

“Galo who are all these calls from?”

“Kray.”

Aina’s eyes widened. She looked down and swiped her finger up and down the list. There were seven from yesterday and five from today, from a couple of different numbers.

“How do you know?” She asked quietly.

“Coz I answered the first one. I uh, hung up and blocked the number the second I realised it was him but they just kept coming. I don’t know how he got my number.”

“Jeez. What does he want?”

“Don’t know.” Galo shrugged, staring down at the remaining slices of pizza on his plate that had started to go cold and sad “I think maybe he just wants to talk, really. But I don’t wanna hear it. There’s nothing worthwhile he could say to me, not after everything.”

Aina nodded in understanding. “Block the rest of these. He’ll stop eventually. I won’t say anything to Lio but you should tell him when you think he can handle it.”

Galo nodded, chewing at his lip. He hated hiding stuff from Lio, but this would only make Lio feel worse and that was the last thing Galo wanted right now. He moved to take the phone back, but the pair of them made startled noises when the phone started to vibrate and dance along the table. 

Another unknown caller.

“Yikes. Want me to turn it off?” Aina offered, and Galo nodded, looking and feeling slightly repulsed.

“Yeah.”

Aina switched his phone off and passed it back. They paid their bill and tip and left the restaurant, walking back in the direction of the fire station.

“Galo.” A voice came from Galo’s right. He froze. 

A black car had pulled to a stop next to him, the mirrored black window rolled down. Kray Foresight looked up at him. Galo’s heart squeezed in his chest in abject horror.

“I’m sorry to apprehend you like this, I really am. But I have been eager to talk with you, to apologise to you in person, and I beg that you give me the time of day-”

Aina was already tugging at Galo’s sleeve, ushering him along. He breathed in steadily through his nose and met Foresight’s gaze. This man had hurt him, hurt Lio. Murdered thousands. And he was coming to beg for _forgiveness_.

“No thank you, Mr Foresight. Have a good day.” Galo said, his expression and voice cold, and kept walking.

“Squeeze my hand and I’ll call for backup.” Aina muttered out of the corner of her mouth as they walked briskly along. The car kept following, coasting along.

“Galo-”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Galo replied, voice stern eyes ahead. _Don’t look at him just don’t look at him-_

“Galo, please. Just a moment of your time.” Kray sounded louder, desperate. Passers by were starting to stop and watch.

Keep walking. The car stopped.

“He’s getting out.” Aina whispered. Galo stopped in his tracks, but he did not look back.

“I said no, Mr Foresight. Stop trying to contact me and leave me alone.”

Foresight said nothing. Had he finally got the message that Galo was not interested in anything he had to offer? Galo started to walk again.

And then there was an explosion.

Galo wheeled, instincts lighting up, putting himself between Aina and the source of danger. Passers by scattered and screamed. Foresight was shielding his eyes. Was it a bomb?

“Galo, there!” Aina cried from behind him, pointing upwards. There was something floating in the air in the middle of the road, floating six or seven feet from the ground. Traffic halted. It was blinding to look at; a swirling ball of bright white light and-

Burnish flares.

“What the-” Galo started. That wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be.

The white light faded away to reveal something at the centre. Someone.

Galo’s heart dropped into his stomach. It was Lio.

“Lio!” He cried out, terrified. What was happening, _why_ was it happening-

Lio’s head snapped up, and he looked directly at him, but it sent a chill down Galo’s spine. This wasn’t right. Lio was floating, Burnish flares keeping him suspended in the air. His eyes were glowing and white, pupils gone. A ring of dazzling blue-pink fire spun around his head, like a crown, or a halo. He stared at Galo.

“Lio?!” Galo repeated, but he didn’t think Lio could hear him.

Lio’s white, inhuman gaze locked on Foresight. Slowly, his flaming form descended, placing himself between Galo and Kray, with his back to Galo.

Like he was protecting him.

Hovering a foot off the ground, Lio raised a finger, and pointed it at Kray Foresight.

**_“You Will Stay Away From Galo Thymos.”_ **

He spoke, but it didn’t sound like Lio. It sounded like hundreds, thousands of voices all speaking at once, echoing and loud.

A pillar of fire erupted from his finger, and Kray Foresight was swallowed whole by the roaring flares. Galo yelped and jumped back, shielding Aina in his arms.

The flames spiralled upwards, disappearing into the sky. Kray Foresight had vanished, nowhere to be seen. There was no evidence of destruction, no scorches on the ground.

Foresight’s driver scrambled out of the car, shouting and confused. Galo looked up. The flames spiralling around Lio’s head cut out. 

Lio’s form went limp and collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for a week and the self control it took not to post it early was monumental, but I'm determined to stick to schedule.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I have been sO excited about this chapter. Gueira and Meis are just so much fun to write, shout out to Beq for their "gueimei have a nice big house and 2 big dogs" post movie meta, your brain is huge. I wasn't intending on the new governor being a speaking role but it wouldn't have made sense not to. Also Kray Foresight die by my hand challenge and I hope you like a cliffhanger.
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos and lovely comments so far. Come and bother me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hobbitzilla) if you like, and see you next Saturday!


	3. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The situation becomes clearer, and infinitely more complicated.

Lio was being pulled from a deep and dreamless sleep by the sound of voices. 

It was incredibly annoying. Didn’t they know this was the best he had slept in months? It sounded like several people were whispering to him all at once. It was unintelligible, the only word he could pick out from the noise was his name. His brow creased as consciousness crept in. He blinked himself awake, and the light in the bedroom was uncomfortably bright. Shit, he was probably late for work-

“Lio?”

Lio turned his head in the direction of Galo’s voice, the last of the sleep clearing from his vision.

“Galo?” He blinked and frowned. Galo was sitting on a chair next to the single bed Lio was in. This wasn’t their bedroom…

“Lio!” Galo said again, surging forward in his seat to take Lio’s hand in both of his. He looked on the verge of tears. “You had me so scared-”

“Where…” Lio started, craning his head to look up and around the clinical blue and white room.

“You’re in the hospital. Do you remember how you got here?”

_What._

Lio’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in confusion, and he sat up in the hospital bed urgently.

“Whoah hey take it easy-” Galo protested “Lio look at me.”

He did so, looking into Galo’s blue eyes. He looked so worried…

“Do you remember how you got here?” He repeated.

It was hard to hear him over all the other people talking, but Lio looked down at his hand clasped within Galo’s and tried to recall what he remembered last.

“I...left the apartment this afternoon. But I don’t know why…” He thought hard, but shook his head. There was nothing after that. “I don’t remember anything that happened after that.”

“Um. That was yesterday afternoon. You’ve been out for a day.” Galo explained quietly, and Lio felt his stomach clench anxiously. Unconscious for a whole day?? His hand flew to his temple, but stopped uncertainly as he felt the sensor that was taped there.

“Glad to see you awake Lio, how are you feeling?” A doctor with red hair asked “Try and take it easy, we think you may have suffered a head injury.”

Lio touched the wires taped to his head again. He didn’t like this. And that was the weirdest thing-

“My head feels fine.” He said, to both the doctor and Galo “I’ve had headaches this past week but right now, it’s stopped.”

He could confidently say that after a week of constant pain, it was gone. And while he was unconscious he hadn’t had that strange dream again. The people speaking loudly in the room didn’t hurt his head, though they were slightly annoying.

“I see.” The doctor gave him a curious look, scribbling something down “I’m going to check you for any lingering signs of concussion.” She stated, and Galo leaned back and released Lio’s hand so that the doctor could shine a flashlight in his eyes to check his pupil dilation.

“Seems fine.” She said, sounding surprised.

“I _feel_ fine. I just want to know what happened. And, who is talking, is that the radio? It’s really loud could you turn it down please?”

The doctor and Galo both blinked at him.

“There is no radio playing, Lio. Nobody is talking.” The doctor said, slowly.

He stared at her. There was only one other medical staff in the room, a nurse, who had also fallen quiet.

“That’s-” He started, staring down at his own hands. He could _hear_ them. The voices. Quiet, constant whispers, repeating his name.

It was almost like-

“Galo.” Lio’s head snapped up urgently, his eyes and voice desperate “Tell me what happened. Now.”

“It...uh. You.It might be easier to...show you.” Galo said, fumbling for his phone in his pocket. The doctor nodded.

Lio’s heart began to pick up to a nervous pace as Galo opened his phone to a viral video sharing app, and when he saw the caption his mouth went dry.

_MAD BURNISH RETURN: KRAY FORESIGHT DEAD OR MISSING??_

The video footage had no sound and was incredibly shaky, taken by a random citizen in the street. Lio watched in silent shock as he saw himself floating in the middle of the street, swirled in flame. He watched as he pointed a finger off camera, soundlessly mouthing something, Burnish flares surging from his finger. The rest of the footage was just a shaky, blurry mess of blue-pink flames.

His heart was hammering.

“This doesn’t-” This doesn’t make sense. Lio’s palms were sweating. The Promare can’t be back. The video looped and he watched it again. _Kray Foresight dead or missing??_

“Is he dead? Did I kill him?” Lio asked quietly. He stared and stared at the video but he wasn’t watching it any more “Why don’t I _remember_?!”

“We don’t know. He hasn’t been seen since.” Galo said, quietly

“I want you both to leave.” Lio stated suddenly, looking up at the doctor and nurse. They blinked at him in mild surprise, but nodded.

“Do you want us to ask your visitors to give you some privacy too?” The nurse asked as he headed for the door.

“Visitors?” Lio asked.

“Yeah. Aina, Meis and Gueira are here.” Galo confirmed.

Meis and Gueira. Did they feel it too?

“Tell them to wait.” Lio instructed, and the nurse nodded as he shut the door behind him and left the two of them in privacy. Lio immediately ripped the sensors from his head.

“Lio!” Galo said softly, about to tell him off but Lio didn’t let him finish the thought.

“ _Don’t_. I don’t like this. I don’t want to be wired up to some machine-” Lio gestured at the various monitors and suppressed a shudder. Rationally he knew it wasn’t the same, but it didn’t quell the panic rising in his chest, or stop him from imaging the feeling of hot barbed wire wrapped around his arms and digging into his skin-

“Lio. Listen to me.” he felt Galo reach for his hand “These people aren’t going to hurt you-”

“You don’t know that.” Lio replied bitterly, turning his head to look Galo in the eye, inhaling a shaky breath through his nose.

“Yes. I do.” Galo said softly, insistently “Because I’ve been sitting right here since the moment you got here, and I’ve been watching these people take care of you. I wouldn’t have let them lay a finger on you if I thought they were gonna hurt you. You’re safe here okay?”

Lio closed his eyes and squeezed Galo’s hand, hard. Galo didn’t complain. He breathed in through his nose, counted the seconds, breathed out through his mouth. After several breaths he opened his eyes again, looking at Galo.

“Did I kill him?” He asked again. Galo swallowed, and then gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“No? At least I don’t think so. We don’t really know. But… I’ve seen Burnish deaths.” Galo’s voice fell quieter “They’re fast, but they’re not instant. I dunno.” He chewed on his lower lip “There weren’t any ashes or anything it was just one second he was there and the next he was gone, you know? Like you teleported him or something. And he used to be Burnish too so wouldn’t his body be immune to the flames? It just… doesn’t sit right.”

Teleported. Was that a possibility? Lio sat, thoughts churning.

“I said something, in the video. What did I say?” He asked Galo. Galo rubbed his thumb across the back of Lio’s knuckles.

“You… told him to stay away from me.”

Stay away… that’s right. He hazily remembered seeing Kray, hearing the distress in Galo’s voice and just… nothing else mattered. They had to protect Galo and prevent disaster. _ProtectPreventHadToDidn’tWantToComeBackLioKrayForesightProtectGaloMustBeStoppedMustListenProtectLio-_

They…

“I can hear them again, Galo.” Lio told him, staring ahead at the blank hospital wall “They’re so much louder than I remember them being.” 

“Hear the-” Galo’s eyes went wide “You mean the -?”

The door to Lio’s hospital room swung open, Gueira and Meis charging in followed by Aina. Gueira was wielding his phone and his face was urgent.

“Foresight. He’s alive. They just released an interview - Boss, hey!” He suddenly remembered to address Lio “Good to see you up bro how you feeling-”

“I’m fine, Gueira-” Lio said dismissively “The interview. What does it say?!” Gueira tossed his phone to Galo who caught it. Aina sat in the other unoccupied chair next to Galo, Meis and Gueira stood at the foot of the bed.

Lio leaned to his side to look. It still surprised him every time, how it made his stomach clench with disgust and anger whenever he so much as looked at Foresight.

But there he was. It was a short article paired with the video that had originally aired live. Galo let the video play without sound and didn’t bother unmuting it. Neither of them wanted to hear his voice. They both read it in silence.

_Foresight confirms that he was attacked by the ex-leader of Mad Burnish, Lio Fotia, mere days after being released from prison. He claims the attack was unprovoked, but has cleared up any rumours that he ‘mysteriously vanished’ from the scene._

_“When I saw the Burnish flares I immediately hid back inside my car for safety, and my driver took me home where I stayed for a few days for my own protection. I suppose I understand Mr Fotia’s actions, but in that moment I did nothing to warrant them.”_

_Eye-witness accounts from the attack are still few, but reports say Mr Fotia was taken to hospital shortly after the attack. What we, the people of Promepolis wish to know is this -_

_Has Lio Fotia been hiding his latent Burnish powers from the world? And if so, why?_

_There have been no other reported cases of Burnish awakenings since The Second World Burning. Are the Burnish truly gone, or have we been lied to?_

_-Ersto Magnussen for Promepolis Now._

  
  


“That’s not…” Galo frowned and shook his head “He’s lying, that’s not what happened. I saw it, he disappeared!”

“Of course he’s lying genius, it’s Foresight.” Gueira said “We all saw it.”

“ _How._ ” Lio raised his voice, quietly angry that this was all being talked about as though he wasn’t the one who caused it “How did I make him disappear, and now suddenly he’s back and fine and acting as though nothing happened?”

Silence from the room.

“Meis, Gueira.” Lio continued, and they both looked to him, alert “Have either of you…” He paused, not knowing how to finish the sentence. _Suddenly regained your connection to the Promare, losing control and consciousness?_

Meis and Gueira looked to each other, then around the room at Aina and Galo, then at the closed door, then finally to Lio.

“Maybe?” Meis finally said.

“Yeah. Sorta.” Gueira added with a shrug.

“Maybe? What does that mean, tell me!” Lio leaned forwards.

“I don’t _know_ Boss, it’s hard to describe.” Meis continued, making frustrated gestures with his hands “I can’t feel anything right now. But when I saw you floating there-”

His gaze met Lio’s, and his eyes were alight, passionate.

“I felt it then. The connection.”

“Yeah.” Gueira nodded “Me too.”

Lio released his breath, looking at his generals. A small wave of relief washed over him, knowing that it wasn’t just him alone in this. But it didn’t really answer any of his questions; as to why the Promare reconnected with him, only in that moment, or how he somehow banished Foresight and made him reappear somewhere else.

“I’m trying to remember but it’s all so _blank._ ” Lio muttered.

“Keep thinking, maybe it’ll start coming back!” Galo said encouragingly, giving his hand a soft squeeze “Start from the beginning, yeah?”

Lio nodded after a moment, it wouldn’t hurt to try. He thought back to that day, head down, and everyone listened quietly.

“I woke up, late afternoon.” He started “And my head was still hurting, but I really felt like I needed to be outside, like there was somewhere I needed to go-” He looked up at Galo.

“Like I knew something was going to happen.”

“Go on.” Galo nodded.

“I ended up at that cafe, just as Gueira and Meis were eating lunch. And right before Foresight stopped you directly opposite.” Lio ran a hand through his hair, looking at his generals “All of that can’t be coincidence, right?”

“Now that you mention it…” Meis looked at his husband with a frown “I don’t really know why we went there either. It’s like we just unspokenly decided that was where we were gonna go.”

“Yeah!” Gueira agreed, his eyes wide “Kinda freaky…”

“I remember seeing Foresight, and I heard you telling him to stop and I just.” He looked to Galo again “I knew I’d do anything to keep him from hurting you and I - “

_You will stay away from Galo Thymos._

_Stay away protect Galo Thymos_

_prevent disaster make him_

_Stop the door is open help us_

_Help you_

_Stop_

_Protect_

_Burn._

“Lio!” Galo Thymos called but he was small and distant.

He opened his eyes. The Mad Burnish Generals were staring at him, mouths slightly open. He mustn’t have removed all of the sensors the doctors had hooked up to his body because one machine was bleeping a loud rapid alert. But all of it was fuzzy, like Lio Fotia was separated from the rest of the world by a thick pane of glass.

One of The Mad Burnish Generals spoke inaudibly, pointing.

Lio Fotia’s free hand slowly to his temple, feeling the warm kiss of the Burnish flares that spun in a ring around his head. He felt dizzy. He pulled his hand from Galo Thymos’s grip, it felt like Galo Thymos was talking to him but he couldn’t hear.

The Promare were much louder.

He turned his hands palm upwards, and as he breathed out the fire coursed through his veins, two flares dancing on his palms. The door was open, and now he had to show them too.

He looked at The Mad Burnish generals, and nodded.

Both of them held out their hands in front of them, staring with intense concentration. Simultaneously, flares burst to life from their hands. Bright flames danced between Meis’ fingers like snakes, curled around Gueira’s fists like gauntlets.

**_“The Door Is Open. We Will Prevent Disaster.”_ **

The Promare spoke their message through Lio Fotia.

Someone was shaking him.

“Lio!” Galo called urgently, his hand on Lio’s shoulder shaking him firmly, and the fog lifted.

“What?” He blinked, the room coming back into focus. Galo and Aina were staring at him, as were Gueira and Meis. 

“Your eyes… they went all white and glowy again…” Galo told him gently.

Lio stared at Gueira and Meis, and gradually realised what was different about them. Both of their hands were alight with Burnish flares. 

Lio looked down. So were his. He exhaled and made a soft sound of shock, or maybe it was awe. It should be impossible, but the Promare had returned to them somehow. He blinked a couple of times more in stunned silence, and the flares slowly wicked out, the crown of fire around his head vanished. The flares in Meis and Gueira’s hands disappeared at the same time.

He opened his mouth to speak but the doctors burst back into the room, alerted by the blaring monitor.

“Lio is everything alright-”

“Everything’s fine, sorry Doc!” Galo spoke up suddenly “I accidentally tugged on a wire and this machine started going crazy! My bad.” He rubbed the back of his neck in feigned bashfulness. Lio stared at him, gratitude swelling inside him.

“I see.” The doctor said, her shoulders falling in relief “We’ll continue to monitor you Lio but we should be ready to discharge you by tomorrow.”

“Are you even able to make sense of these readings?” Lio asked her sharply “Do you know what normal levels for a Burnish person are supposed to look like?” The doctor looked slightly taken aback.

“Well...to be honest with you. No, I don’t.” She looked at her clipboard and back up at Lio with an apologetic shrug. Lio noticed that she looked young, younger than him. “Like many of my colleagues here, we trained during the latter years of the Burnish Triennium. We were taught to deal with Burnish-related injuries, not-”

“Burnish.” Lio finished for her, inhaling a deep sigh and nodding “Thank you, Dr Pelar.”

“But um, like I said, from what we can see, everything appears as normal so. Discharge, tomorrow.” She fumbled her words and nodded, retreating from the room. Meis and Gueira regarded her coldly.

Everyone waited for a couple of quiet seconds to ensure the doctors were out of earshot before speaking up again.

“Thank you. For covering.” Lio said to Galo, softly. He grinned back.

“He thinks quickly, sometimes.” Aina added fondly, nudging him with her elbow.

“It’s just fucking typical though, isn’t it?” Meis muttered “That even if these idiots wanted to help you figure out what’s going on they don’t know shit. They don’t know what _normal_ is for us.”

Meis was right. It was a terrible injustice that in over thirty years of Burnish existence, seemingly only one man thought it worthwhile to medically research the Burnish with decent intentions. And it didn’t exactly end well for Professor Prometh.

It was sickeningly ironic that the people who knew the most about Burnish physiology worked for Foresight, and would have sooner killed him for fuel than helped him.

“There...might be someone we could talk to.” Galo said, looking between Lio, Meis and Gueira “But I don’t think you guys are gonna like it.”

“Who?” Lio asked.

“Aina.” Galo turned to her, and her back straightened in surprise “Can you call your sister?”

* * *

Heris Ardebit was imprisoned for three years following the Parnassus Disaster. Found guilty of manslaughter and medical malpractice, she often argued that she deserved a much steeper sentence but insists the judge went too easy on her. She spent most of the trial crying. And most of her days behind bars. Aina had visited every week. It never felt like enough of a punishment.

She lost any scientific credibility she had once held in the process.

Willing to take any work that was offered to her once released, she threw herself into a full time retail job at a hardware store. It was hard work for inadequate wages, but it was something. It was structure, it paid rent, it made her feel like marginally less of a disappointment.

She got the call from Aina during her lunch break, and managed to get the afternoon off as a family emergency. 

“Meet Galo in the parking lot and he’ll escort you inside the building.” Aina explained.

“E-Escort me? Why?” Heris asked, phone pressed between her shoulder and ear as she got into her car.

“You’ll see when you get here. Thanks so much for agreeing to come, Heris.”

“It’s alright, I just. Hope I can do something useful.” She hung up and started the car. From what she had gathered from the news reports, Lio Fotia had publicly demonstrated Burnish powers and seemed to be the only person in the world to do so. If she could help him figure out why, it wouldn’t make up for any of the awful things she had done in the past. But it would at least be something.

As for news involving Foresight, she preferred to avoid it.

The drive to the hospital was a short one, and as she approached it she understood why Aina had arranged Galo to escort her.

Outside the hospital building was a swarm of news reporters. It looked like they’d been camped there since Lio was admitted, hoping to get the latest scoop and circulate even more rumours. As instructed, she text Aina to let her know she was outside. A few seconds later, Galo Thymos’ big blue head appeared and chaos ensued. The reporters came to life like an ant colony, microphones and cameras aimed at Galo.

Heris took a deep breath and got out of the car, Galo waving her over. She broke into a brisk walk and he pushed through the swarm to meet her in the middle.

“Mr Thymos! Do you have any updates on the condition of Lio Fotia?”

“Is it true that he’s been keeping his Burnish powers to himself this entire time?”

“When will he be getting out of hospital?!”

Heris tried her best to push her way through, and Galo held out his arm to grab her by the wrist and pull her in close.

“Hey Heris.” He said quietly, and then raised his voice “Um. No comment!” Arm firmly around her shoulders, he scooted her easily through the crowd and towards the hospital doors.

“Ms Ardebit! Ms Ardebit over here!”

“Ms Ardebit do you have any insights on the return of the Burnish?”  
“Are you still working with Kray Foresight?”

The heavy glass doors of the hospital closed behind them, silencing the clamour down to a murmur.

“Whew. It’s crazy out there right?” Galo chuckled awkwardly, letting her go now they were safe inside.

“Yeah that’s. They’ve really been there for two days straight?” Heris asked. They made their way to the elevator and Galo pushed the button.

“Yup, haven’t moved. I tried telling them all to beat it but they wouldn’t listen.” Inside the elevator, Galo pushed the tenth floor button and the doors slid closed. He cleared his throat when they began their ascent.

“So.” Galo said, not looking at her, staring up at the elevator ceiling “I trust you, because Aina trusts you, and she’s my best friend. I trust that you want to help Lio.” He looked at her then, his eyes deep and serious “But if you do anything to hurt him or even think about selling us out to Foresight, I won’t hurt you, but Meis and Gueira definitely will.”

Heris stared at him in quiet shock. Slowly, she nodded.

“I promise. Galo, I swear to you I haven’t had anything to do with Foresight since. Since everything. If there’s anything I can do to help you and Lio right now, I’ll do it.”

“Good.” He exhaled. The elevator dinged. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you about Meis and Gueira.” They took a right after they left the elevator, walking past a few doors down the corridor before they arrived at Lio’s room.

She was slightly grateful for the warning.

Gueira and Meis glared at her, stood at the foot of Lio’s bed with their arms folded across their chests and twin expressions of contempt.

“Heris.” Aina hopped up from her seat and came to give her a squeezing hug “Thank you for coming at such short notice.”

“It’s no trouble, really.” She replied, hugging her younger sister back.

“Sorry about those two.” Aina dropped her voice to a whisper “They mean well.”

Heris peeped past Aina’s ponytail. They were still glaring. Heris sighed.

“Lio.” She said, releasing herself from Aina to step closer to him and address him properly “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I already spoke to my doctor.” He told her, getting right to the point “Considering the circumstances they’re willing to accept your assistance and give you access to my medical records. I’ve already signed consent forms.”

He handed her a clipboard and she shuffled awkwardly closer to take it. She felt more than a touch unprofessional, especially in her bright yellow and green work uniform from the hardware store.

“Um. Thank you.” Heris took it and quietly examined it, her eyes scanning over the various readings that the doctors had taken from Lio over the past day and a half. The readings were seemingly ordinary, but…

“What’s this huge spike here, from just over an hour ago?” She asked, puzzled.

“My Burnish powers briefly activated again.” Lio replied quietly. “Galo lied to the doctors and said he tripped the machine.”

Heris widened her eyes.

“Two Burnish spikes, with completely normal levels in between.” She mused, drumming her fingers on the clipboard “This isn’t like anything I ever saw in terms of normal Burnish activity. The closest thing I ever saw to this was-” She couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking to Meis and Gueira. She swallowed.

“...Was the power levels in the engine.”

Her statement settled in the room like dust.

“That’s insane.” Meis growled.

“I know it sounds crazy, I’m not saying anything for certain yet.” She replied but couldn’t bring herself to look at him “Lio. Would you be willing to have an MRI scan taken? I need more data and I think a full scan of your brain is the only way to really see what it is we’re working with.”

“Fine.” Lio said darkly. He didn’t look pleased, none of them did.

“I’m sorry.” Heris added “I can’t imagine how stressful this must be. But I promise you. I’m going to help you figure this out.”

Galo crossed the room to Lio’s bedside, reaching his hand out to run it gently through Lio’s hair. Lio closed his eyes, leaning into the touch for a moment before opening his eyes and nodding at Heris.

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

* * *

There was a split second, after Lio Fotia attacked him in a blaze of Burnish flares, that Kray Foresight thought he might be dead.

One moment he was standing on the Promepolis high street. The next, he was staggering on his feet, standing at the foot of the mountain that had once been an active volcano, as far from the city outskirts as possible.

By all accounts, it should be impossible. But he had never been one to discredit the impossible. Looking down at himself, unharmed, and then up at the distant Promepolise skyline, he laughed. Teleportation? Now that was new.

“How interesting.” He said out loud to himself, to no one at all.

He knew Project Casimir might have some side effects, but Lio Fotia was one he hadn’t predicted. He should have known better.

Yes. He would have to learn more about Mr Fotia’s strange new awakening.

Perhaps, this could all work to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the thick plottens.
> 
> This chapter was a little trickier than the previous ones, especially with all the shifting perspectives! The way I view Heris is she's incredibly self-depreciating over what she did and although there's no real way for her to atone, she's desperate to try and do some good in the here and now. I've also never really played with typesetting to denote emotional shifts and character perspectives before and I really hope it's paying off, your compliments have been so validating! Fuck Foresight man, never trust a guy who's internal monologue is centre aligned.
> 
> Also seeing Galo and Lio effectively coping with anxiety and trauma is my passion. I like to think both of these boys got some therapy over the past 5 years and know how to help each other through these tougher moments.
> 
> Thank you again for all your kudos and comments, I may not always be able to reply but I read every single one and they make me very happy. And thanks to those who've shared this fic with your followers and friends! You're the best. I should be on schedule to update next Saturday, but I may take a writing break to work on sewing my Lio jacket. I'll see how things go and try and keep you updated, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hobbitzilla) if you like. See you next week!


	4. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Everything makes sense.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Galo. I’m sure.”

Lio looked so small in his hospital gown, sitting with his legs over the side of the MRI scanner bed.

“I’ll be fine.” Lio insisted again. Galo didn’t feel like he was worrying  _ too _ much, especially after Lio’s discomfort over being hooked up to the smaller scanners. But Lio was strong, and he had to trust that he knew his own limits. Galo cupped the back of Lio’s slender neck with his hand and pulled him close to kiss him on the forehead.

“Okay. I’ll be right there on the other side!” Galo assured him. Lio offered a minute smile, taking Galo’s hand and squeezing it, holding on as long as possible as Galo walked to the door and their fingers slipped from each other’s grip.

Galo ducked through the door to the room on the other side of the glass window, where Heris and Aina were waiting. Gueira and Meis had been sent home.

“Everything is set.” Heris announced, adjusting a few settings and buttons that Galo didn’t fully understand. She pushed a button to activate the microphone and leaned in to speak.

“Lio, can you hear me alright?”   


He nodded on the other side of the glass.

“Okay. If you could lie down for me, and then the belt will move you inside the scanner up to your shoulders. It should take about half an hour until I’ve got all the different scans I need.”

Lio did as instructed, laying down on the bench and Heris started the machine up. Galo chewed his lip nervously, watching as the machine moved Lio up and into the scanner. There was a small camera inside, and Galo immediately looked to the screen so he could see Lio’s face.

Galo could tell from the crease between his eyebrows he was nervous, though he was doing his best to hide it. He wanted to reach out through the screen and smooth it away.

“Alright Lio, I’m going to start it up now. It’ll make some strange noises, but you won’t feel a thing and remember you can press the alert button at any time if you need to stop.” Heris told him gently, and Galo watched him nod on the screen.

Heris started up the scanner.

It didn’t look like much was happening, but Heris was concentrating intently; pressing buttons and typing and scribbling down notes. Lio mostly looked bored on the monitor.

“Can I talk to him? Or, I dunno, tell him some jokes to pass the time?” Galo asked Heris who smiled, but shook her head.

“Sorry Galo. We need to monitor his resting brain activity without any distractions.”

Galo sighed dejectedly and looked back at the monitor again.

“He’s going to be fine Galo.” Aina insisted softly, getting up from her chair to give him a hug from the side. He squeezed his best friend tightly for a moment.

“Aina, could you come and help me with taking notes?” Heris asked, not looking up from the control console. Aina gave Galo another little squeeze before pulling away to help her sister. He was super grateful for her support right now.

Galo managed to tear his eyes away from Lio’s monitor to take a look at the screens showing all the images of Lio’s brain from various angles. They were all lit up in yellow and orange and blue.

“Huh.” Galo said, tilting his head “Brains are kinda weird.”

“I’m just hoping this shows me some answers.” Heris sighed.

Galo was not good at waiting on the best of days, so this was nothing short of agony. He watched Lio’s face on the monitor apprehensively. Was he sleeping or did he just have his eyes closed?

Heris adjusted a few settings, and the machine began to audibly thrum and whirr on the other side of the glass, a low persistent sound.

Galo saw Lio visibly flinch on the monitor.

“Does it...does it have to make that noise?” Galo asked, hugging his own arms around his chest. He didn’t like this…

“Sorry, I can’t stop it. They’re just very noisy machines but I’m almost done…” Heris muttered, tap-tapping away. Galo looked back to the monitor and Lio’s eyes were open, rising panic clear in his face.

“Lio…” Galo said softly, worried “Heris-”

“He has a distress button Galo, I just need a few more and then it’s finished.”

Galo could see the rapid rise and fall of Lio’s shoulders as his breaths came quicker and sharper.

“ _ Heris. _ ” He repeated, urgently.

Lio’s eyes flickered and went white. Burnish flares crackled to life around his head. There wasn’t a microphone in the scanner, but through the wall, Galo could hear him being to scream.

“Heris  _ shut it off! _ ”

The scanner made multiple noises of protest. Smoke began to trickle from it and finally, Lio must have found the distress button and the high rapid alert blared across the control room. Galo was already through the door.

Heris finally cut the scanner and the moving belt slowly brought Lio out. He practically threw himself off the belt, pressing his back against the wall. His eyes were blazing white, fire spinning rapidly around his head. He looked lost and terrified, his chest heaving.

“Lio!” Galo called to him, keeping firmly to the other side of the room. Lio’s head flicked up to look at him, confusion and fear in his white, wide eyes.

“Lio it’s okay. Look at me. I’m right here. You’re safe in the hospital, remember?” Galo spoke slowly, lowering his voice. The ring of spinning fire around Lio’s head began to slow.

“You’re alright. Just breathe. Count the seconds, yeah?”

The crown of flares dissipated. With his back still against the wall, Lio closed his eyes. Galo watched as he forcibly took control of his breathing. In, hold, out.

When he opened his eyes again they were back to normal, his beautiful shining lilac, but he still looked shaken.

“You got it.” Galo encouraged quietly, still making no moves to close to the space between them. He knew that during moments of panic like this Lio didn’t always like to be touched. He just stayed close by and watched as Lio’s breathing gradually returned to a normal pace. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

After a quiet few seconds, Lio didn’t look at him and his eyes remained fixed on the floor, but he reached out his hand. Galo exhaled and moved slowly to his side, taking Lio’s hand in his like it was something fragile. He massaged his thumb in between Lio’s knuckles. Slowly and gradually, Lio shifted closer until he let Galo wrap his arms around him and bring him close to his chest, one hand cradling the back of his head. Galo could feel him trembling.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“I know, I  _ know _ it wasn’t but it just, I felt like I couldn’t move and - that  _ sound _ and I just, I thought-”

“I know, it’s okay. Must’ve been really scary.”

Lio’s breathing was steady but he shook with every breath.

“I’m not going back in there.” He muttered against Galo’s chest.

“You don’t have to.” said Heris. They both looked up as she quietly entered the room, Aina just behind her.

“I’m. I’m sorry.” She muttered quietly. “But I got everything I need. I’ll need a moment to analyse but you can go back to your room and rest.”

Galo stared at her, trying and probably falling not to let his anger show on his face.

“Thanks.” He replied insincerely, shifting his grip on Lio so his arm was around his shoulders and he led him to the door, but Lio’s feet dragged as he stared at the smoking MRI machine. The plastic inside was partly scorched and melted. Heris followed Lio’s gaze and her mouth flapped open and shut.

“I’ll… I’ll pay for it.” She said.

“Yeah you will.” Galo agreed coldly, guiding Lio firmly and gently from the scanner room and the door swung closed heavily behind them.

* * *

“It was a mistake to ask her to help.” Galo mumbled down at the floor, finally breaking the silence.

“No, it wasn’t.” Lio replied, turning his head away from the window to look at him.

They had been sitting in silence for the past half hour, and Lio had been grateful for it. Sometimes when he was anxious or distressed he needed to retreat into himself for a while, and he was thankful that Galo let him do so.

“It’s a bad kind of irony and I don’t like it, but she’s pretty much the only person who can help me.” Lio sighed, his fingers playing with the corner of the hospital bed sheets. “It’s not her fault that I had a panic attack because my stupid brain can’t tell the difference between an MRI scanner and a torture engine-”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Galo pouted “What do we say to thoughts like that?”

“Sorry.” Lio twitched a small smile “Not my fault?”

“Bingo!” Galo grinned, but it dropped from his face quickly “But still. She… she shouldn’t have pushed you like that-”

There was a knock at the door, and it clicked open shortly after. They both looked up as Heris sheepishly entered, clipboard hugged close to her chest, with Aina in tow.

“Um. Well, it’s good that you’re both already sitting.” Heris started.

Lio’s heart rate started to kick up nervously.

“Did you find something?” He asked, and she nodded, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

“Well. I definitely found out what was causing your headaches.” She replied, stepping closer. Galo graciously allowed her to take the unoccupied chair next to his at Lio’s bedside, and she unclipped an acetate sheet from her clipboard, passing it to Lio.

“I want you to take a look at this one. This was taken just as you, um… just as your powers activated in the scanner.”

Lio fought the urge to roll his eyes over the fact that this woman who once held a doctorate couldn’t bring herself to say the words  _ panic attack _ . However, any contempt he felt melted away as he stared at the scan of his brain in his hands.

“See this part here?” Heris leaned over to point at a section with the end of her pen. Lio nodded. 

The scans were mostly black white and grey, except for a section towards the front that was completely lit up with colour surrounding a dark black spot. Turquoise blue, yellow, pink… the colours of Burnish flares. And the colours on the scan didn’t just stay within the confines of his head, it looked like they were spilling out-

“That’s your frontal lobe. Notice the shape of the dark spot, here.” Heris traced the shape with her pen.

“It’s a triangle.” Lio observed.

“The same shape as the warp holes we created.” Heris added, looking up into his eyes. Lio’s palms were sweating.

“So… what are you saying?” He asked, heart hammering.

“It’s just my theory, but it’s the strongest lead I have.” She looked between Galo and Lio and her sister “Lio, when you synced with the heart of the Promare in the engine's core, I think something else happened to you. Or maybe it happened just as the Promare left the planet-”

“Get to the point, Heris.” Lio uttered sharply “Tell me what’s going on inside my goddamn head.”

“I don’t understand how it’s possible, but I think the Promare left themselves a back door. An emergency route back to this planet in case they ever needed or wanted to come back. Somewhere small and secret, that wouldn’t harm the Earth like last time…”

Lio felt the air leave his lungs.

“What do you mean?” Galo asked, soft and edged with nerves.

“I’m saying that the wormhole to the Promare star isn’t inside the Earth’s core anymore. It’s inside Lio’s head.”

The weight of Heris’ statement, the truth of it, crashed around Lio like bricks. Like a rolled-up tapestry unwinding, the bigger picture came into view and everything fell into place, everything made sense. The dreams, the headaches. He simultaneously felt lighter and yet so much heavier than before.

Deep within him, he felt a fiery sense of certainty; like the Promare were telling him he was right.

“That night -” He breathed “My birthday. The night this all started, it was the night before they announced Kray was getting released.”

Heris stared at him intently. He gently felt the scan being tugged from his fingers, as Galo took it from his hands to look at it, his eyes dancing over the image in awe and confusion.

“Do you think… you think they, the Promare, somehow knew that Kray was going to be released?” Heris asked in gentle shock.

“They know  _ something _ .” Lio ruminated, pushing his bangs out of his eyes “Ever since that night they’ve been trying to tell me two things; open the door, and prevent disaster.”

“Well. I think we can guess what  _ open the door _ meant.” Heris replied. She looked at the scan in Galo’s grip that showed the wormhole, that Galo had been staring at silently for almost a full minute.

“Now I guess you’ve just gotta prevent disaster, whatever that means.” Aina chipped in, her eyebrows creased in thought.

“It’s got to be something to do with Foresight, right?” Lio mused “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been planning something, getting people on the outside to enact it for him before he got out. I just don’t know what.”

An uncomfortable silence settled, and Lio knew it was because they all thought he was probably right but had no further suggestions to offer.

“Well. It’s no wonder your head hurt, Lio.” Aina piped up to change the subject. She shuffled closer and offered him a sympathetic smile “Does it still hurt at all now?”

Lio shook his head.

“No. I think that maybe the pain was part of the opening. I feel completely fine now, I haven’t had any pain at all but-” Lio huffed, trying to find the right words, gesturing with his hands “It’s not always open, though. I can’t feel anything right now.”

“It seems to be tied to your emotions.” Heris suggested “Seeing Kray, remembering what happened, getting overwhelmed in the scanner…”

Lio sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “You’re right. I feel like I’m twelve years old again. Newly awakened and unable to control it.”

“You can practice though.” Aina encouraged “You learned to control your Burnish powers when you were a kid and you can do it again now. You’ve got Meis and Gueira to help you!”

Training with Meis and Gueira. For the first time since all this began, Lio felt a spark of excitement. Maybe this could be something he could learn to not only control, but master.

“It’s… I just…” Galo spoke suddenly, and it wasn’t until he spoke that Lio realised just how quiet he had been this entire time. Lio blinked at him, and slowly Galo tore his eyes away from the scan to finally look up at him.  “Is… are you...gonna be okay??” Galo asked, his voice unbearably small “It looks so scary, you were in so much pain! You’ve got a space hole in your brain and here I was thinking you just had some migraine! What if it gets worse? What if you-”

“Galo…” Lio reached for his hand “I know I say it a lot when I don’t mean it but,  _ I’m fine _ . I promise you. I know it looks scary and impossible but… so did learning that the Burnish fire came from another universe. Remember?”

Eyes cast downward, Galo’s head bobbed in a nod.

“Lio was, is, an incredibly strong and powerful Burnish.” Heris reassured him. Ordinarily, Lio didn’t like people touting his prowess and waxing on about his strength, it had never flattered him. But to try and bring Galo some comfort, he was willing to make an exception.

“They chose him because they knew he was strong enough.” Aina added, stepping over to place a comforting hand on Galo’s shoulder, and giving Lio a kind smile. He blinked at her, his breath catching.

They were both so incredibly lucky to have a friend like Aina.

Slowly, Galo raised his head, a grin spreading across his face. “Yeah! Aina’s right, you’re strong as hell and if you’re ever not feeling strong enough you know I’ve got your back!”

“Yeah.” Lio smiled “I know.”

“I’ve got some clean clothes for you here if you’re ready to go home, I - Oh.” Galo continued, catching his bottom lip in his teeth sheepishly “Uh. Is now a bad time to tell you that there’s a bunch of news reporters outside waiting for you to leave?”

Lio sighed and shook his head “I shouldn’t be surprised.” He muttered. Journalists fell just under government officials on his list of people he couldn’t stand. He looked between Galo, Heris and Aina.

“Help me decide what to say to them.”

Dressed in familiar clothes, Lio felt a little more human again; cuffed jeans, black sneakers and an oversized t-shirt that smelled like Galo tucked in at the waist. There was a storm waiting for him on the other side of the glass hospital doors, and Galo gave his hand a quick squeeze, lending him his promised strength before they stepped through the doors to face it.

It was chaos.

As soon as the reporters spotted him they swarmed, all of them clamouring for his attention, their ceaseless questions blurring into an indistinguishable racket. Lio looked across the sea of faces, not really looking at any one of them. Galo was at his right and Aina at his left. In a commanding gesture, he raised his right hand, and the crowd fell silent, ready to hang off his every word.

Lio brought to mind the pep talks, the pre-mission briefings he used to give to Mad Burnish, when his words meant everything. He took a deep breath in, and he spoke, interrupted only by the occasional click and flash of a camera.

“While it is true that I attacked Kray Foresight, I did so unconsciously and unintentionally and Foresight has not pressed charges against me. My doctors have written off this incident as a freak isolated Burnish accident. I have not exhibited any further Burnish powers since that incident, and there have been no other reports of Burnish awakenings here in Promepolis or anywhere else in the world. I urge people not to panic but most importantly, I address my fellow Burnish here in Promepolis.”

Lio paused for breath, staring directly into the lens of the nearest video camera.

“Do not let this frighten you, do not allow people to treat you as though you are something to be feared based on rumours and speculation. Powers or no powers, we are still Burnish and that is not something to be ashamed of. If there is anything you need, as your ambassador I will listen to you and I will speak for you. You know where I am. Thank you.”

Galo immediately put his arm around Lio’s shoulders and Aina kept people at a distance at his left as they pushed their way through to the parking lot, with questions being fired at him from every direction.

His speech was peppered with white lies, but if Foresight was going to liberally lie to the media then Lio was going to play him at his own damn game. If it meant preventing his fellow Burnish being harrassed for something they didn’t do, he was willing to lie to every news outlet in the city.

As they made their way towards their motorcycle and were relentlessly photographed the entire way, Lio thought for the hundredth time that they should get a car. They mounted up with Galo in the drivers seat and Aina did the same on her bike next to them.

“I’ll see you both at work, take care!” She called, revving her engine and cutting a path through the crowd of reporters who dispersed as she drove away. Galo followed after her, and Lio felt a surge of relief as they tore down the roads and the hospital building disappeared in the wing mirrors.

“Boy I’m glad we’re going home.” Galo said as they stopped at a red light “Finally we can get some chill time to ourselves! Do you wanna watch a movie? I could cook some homemade burgers? Ooh, or we could order Thai-!”

“Galo.” Lio interrupted, and he caught Galo’s look of surprise in the mirror “I’m sorry but. I wanted to ask you if you’d take me to Meis and Gueira’s tonight instead.”

“...Oh.” Galo deflated.

“I want to spend time with you too.” Lio hugged him a little tighter around the waist “I just really need to see them. If there’s any way I can learn to control and understand this it’s important that I start training right away.” Lio tended to live by the mantra that idle hands were the devil's workshop.

He felt more than heard Galo sigh, as the lights changed and the bike surged forwards.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Galo grumbled, tossing a quick look over his shoulder at Lio “You sure you’re ready for that so soon?”

“Yeah. I’ve been stuck in that hospital for two days straight. I need to do something active or I’ll lose it.”

“Mcfreakin lose it?” Galo asked with a grin.

“Yeah.” Lio laughed.

Galo took the turning that led them towards the city outskirts and Meis and Gueira’s house, where the houses were sparser and things were a little greener. Lio wouldn’t mind living out here one day too.

“Are you going to stay the night?” Galo asked him, as the bike coasted to a stop outside the house.

“I think so.” Lio swung his legs off the bike and hopped down “If not I’ll call you.”

“Kay,” Galo kept one hand on the handlebars and snaked his free one around Lio’s waist for a quick hug “I love you.”

Lio sighed, his fingers finding the short soft hairs on the back of Galo’s neck.

“I love you too.”

They kissed, and the warmth lingered on Lio’s mouth as he watched Galo drive away. He felt something twist in his chest, a small pang of fear, and he made a promise to himself that whatever happened now and whichever path his new abilities lead him down, he wouldn’t accidentally leave Galo behind. 

Meis smiled at him when he opened the door and pulled him into a brief but crushing hug.

“Good to see you up and about Boss, you look better.” Meis pulled away and held Lio by the shoulders at arms length “The Ardebit bitch didn’t try anything did she?”

“No. She actually did everything right. Where’s Gueira? I need to talk to you both.”

“Back yard.”

The two of them walked through the house and out the back doors to the yard, where Gueira was unsuccessfully trying to get Miami to jump through a hoop, who seemed more interested in play-fighting with his sister over a stick.

“C’mon Miami, up! Jump!” Gueira wiggled the hoop around to no avail, but dropped it the second he saw Lio “Boss!” He jogged over, hooking his arm around Lio’s shoulders and mussing up his hair.

“Piss off.” Lio said affectionately, shoving him away “I’m just gonna get right to the point.”

Lio watched as the pair of them went on incredible face journeys of shock, disbelief, concern and awe as he told them exactly what Heris had discovered. The silence lingered for several almost unbearable seconds before Meis finally spoke.

“You’re really somethin’ special, you know that Boss?” He said, and the sincerity of it made Lio want to dodge his gaze.

“I’m not really.” Lio countered, and Gueira balked at him.

“Dude. You’ve got a portal to another universe inside your brain and you’re  _ still standing _ . You’re fucking incredible okay?!”

Lio breathed out through his nose. He’d battled with their relentless encouragement enough times to know it was a fight he wasn’t going to win.

“Well… anyway.” Lio shook his head “The point is, this is why I’ve come here. I don’t really know how to control the opening and closing of the portal at will.” He looked down at his hands, palms up, and then he looked to his generals.

“I need your help. To figure out the extent of my new abilities. And I want to help you reconnect with the Promare too.”

They looked to each other, and simultaneously their faces split into sharp, excited grins.

“Hell yeah, Boss.”

“You know we got your back.”

Lio nodded, smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

“Alright. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woomp there it is, I've been so excited for that reveal and explanation. The idea was largely inspired by The Adventure Zone: Amnesty where Duck communes with his patron from another planet through a wormhole she implanted in his head. I thought I could do something really fun with that concept. Big disclaimer of course that I'm not a medical professional and although there was some research all of the medical stuff in this chapter and the previous chapter have been very fictional and pseudo-sciencey. MRI scans are apparently called CT scans in the states, which I also didn't realise. Sorry for the british slips!
> 
> Also whoops, this fic got a lot more Lio whump-ier than I expected but, I shan't apologise for providing good food. There will be catharsis to come!
> 
> Thank you again for all your kudos, comments and shares, you're all too kind! Also thanks again to Beq for beta reading and making a "Lio explodes an MRI machine" Always Sunny title card when we were discussing my plans for this chapter shdsdfkj.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hobbitzilla) is here if that's your jam! See you next Saturday.


	5. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Gueira reaches new heights, Lio gets sunburn, Galo calls in Aina for help.

Together, they discovered three things very quickly.

One, the radius of the new wormhole was pretty small. It made sense, that a wormhole the size of a planet was able to connect to Burnish all over the world, but Lio’s portal was only able to serve those in his relatively close vicinity. They estimated the radius of the wormhole’s effect to be roughly the length of Meis and Gueira’s sizeable yard; about twenty to thirty feet in any direction.

Two, the door was just as difficult to close as it was to open.

And three:

“Boss! Do me! Do me! Aughhhhh, please.” Gueira begged, practically vibrating in his shoes.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lio said, his reserve of patience running low.

“It’s a sound theory, though.” Meis folded his arms across his chest and bunched his shoulders up in a shrug “Nothing else has worked.”

Lio looked at the pile of objects he had been unsuccessful in teleporting; an old slightly deflated football, one of Gueira’s snapbacks with the Miami Heat basketball team logo (forfeited via rock-paper-scissors), and a traffic cone that Lio isn’t entirely sure where they got it from. All of them were slightly singed, blackened and melted around the edges.

The only thing he had succeeded in moving through a portal was Kray Foresight. And so, their running theory was that the only thing able to withstand the portal was another Burnish.

“Boss I’ll be fiiiiine. Teleport me!” Gueira threw his head back and thrust his arms in the air like he was waiting for Scotty to beam him up.

“No.” Lio said firmly “I’m not risking hurting you. If anyone is going to be the guinea pig, it’s me.” They both began to protest in unison but Lio silenced them with a hand gesture “I think it might actually be easier doing it to myself somehow.”

“Well… if you’re sure.” Meis shrugged, and Lio nodded back.

“I at least want to give it a try.” Lio flexed his fingers. All of this was new territory, nothing was off the cards. Figuring out how far the radius extended had involved getting Meis to summon a flare next to Lio and then just walking away as far as he could before it extinguished. It was all trial and error.

He nodded to his generals, and they both took a step back. The dogs, safely shut inside, watched through the glass doors with curious head-tilts. 

Opening the door wasn’t an exact science. It was intuition. Lio closed his eyes, drowned out the world, and looked inward. The thing he hadn’t really told anyone was that ever since he woke up in hospital, the voices hadn’t stopped at all. They had just reduced to a background chatter rather than an overwhelming din, but even so they were still louder than they used to be. Before the Promare had left they didn’t really _speak_ as such, not in full words. It was more like they communicated in ideas and feelings, expressing the feeling of _burn hotter, burn brighter_ rather than saying it outright. But now, they spoke to him. Truly spoke.

In this moment, Lio let them be loud. He let them speak, and he listened.

_BurnOpenBurnHotterLioFotiaBurnTheDoorProtectPreventLioKrayForesightBurnBurnBurn._

He told them what he wanted.

He opened his eyes.

Control was a delicate thread pulled taut. On one end was Lio Fotia, on the other was the raw consciousness of the Promare, fire given feelings. If one pulled too hard the thread would snap, that thin line would disappear and they would forget where Lio Fotia ended and the fire began.

_BurnBurnBurn._

Lio looked at his generals. The Promare looked at the Mad Burnish generals.

“Boss?” 

The long haired one spoke. The long haired one is Meis. Boss was him, wasn’t it?

**_“Yes. We hear you.”_ **

“Portals, Boss. You gonna try and practice teleporting yourself?”

Right. That’s right, the portals. Teleporting. The Promare nodded Lio’s head.

_How did I do it last time?_ He asks them. How did they do it?

**_You Will Stay Away From Galo Thymos_ **

Kray Foresight should not have been near Galo Thymos. So we removed him.

 _Was it that simple?_ Lio looked right to the end of the yard, near the fence.

 _Take me there,_ Lio asked. Fire surged within him, hot and eager. The Promare moved his body, he knew what to do, they knew what to do.

He had not realised their body had been floating until he drifted to the ground. 

_Open. Take me where I want to go._

He stomped their foot to the ground with a dull explosion. The rift appeared, swallowed Lio Fotia whole. Passing through time and space and stars in less than a blink of an eye, and spitting him back out again at the opposite end of the yard.

Distantly, there were cheers. The Mad Burnish generals, his generals, their _friends_ were celebrating, happy. Lio Fotia smiled, and the Promare rejoiced because they had a mouth to smile with.

The spiky-haired one was grinning, saying something, but the words were not important. Lio knew what he was asking. Silently, smiling, he pointed. Flares erupted, enveloping him and spiriting him away.

 _His name is Gueira,_ Lio told them.

The long-haired one, Meis, gawked and spun on the spot, searching out his partner. He asked Lio a question, but the words didn’t reach his ears.

The thread was thin. The voices of the Promare were a beautiful cacophony. Being truly connected, willingly connected to the core was… it was…

“Boss! Stay with me. Close it.”

Close it? Close the door. He didn’t want… no. They had to. Concentrate. Where did Lio Fotia end and the fire begin? There. _Here_. In his body. Lio closed his eyes.

Lio opened his eyes, gravity acting on him once more. He staggered and Meis rushed to steady him. He blinked the blurriness from his vision and waited for the earth to right itself on its axis.

“You good Boss? You hear me?” Meis waggled his fingers in front of Lio’s face and snapped them a few times. Lio tried to focus on Meis’ voice over the _BurnBurnProtectBurn_.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Lio nodded and took a few deep breaths, focusing on the push and pull of his lungs. Trying to remind himself that he was a human mind within a human body.

“Okay, good, so _where is Gueira?_ ” Meis asked. Lio’s eyes widened.

Oh shit, Gueira.

“Babe?!” Meis called, spinning in circles in the yard with just a tinge of worry in his voice.

“I’m up here!” Gueira yelled from a distance and they both looked up in startled unison.

Just about keeping his balance, Gueira was on the roof of the house and waving enthusiastically.

“Oh my god.” Lio breathed, and he heard Meis chuckle fondly next to him. Gueira threw both hands in the air and whooped in delight, which turned into a shriek as he almost lost his footing on the roof tiles. Meis started to laugh, and Lio wasn’t able to suppress a snort which turned into a bubble of giddy laughter.

“I’ve no idea how we’re gonna get him down.” Meis choked out, which just made the both of them laugh harder. Up on the roof, Gueira laughed elatedly.

Inside Lio’s head, the Promare were laughing too.

* * *

Lio stayed at Meis and Gueira’s for three nights. He called Galo intermittently to give him updates, but aside from eating and sleeping it was training training training.

He missed this.

Going through his firefighter training with Burning Rescue had been a lifeline for his body and mind after losing the Promare. It had put a burn in his muscles and adrenaline in his blood that reminded him of what he could achieve, with or without Burnish abilities. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

This was something else.

Nothing, nothing could compare to the feeling of slick, hardened armour surrounding you like a second skin. The feel of a motorcycle constructed from pure flame beneath you, roaring and alive and faster than any man-made machine.

Lio was hitting top speed, pushing Detroit as fast as it would go, forcing Meis and Gueira to give chase to remain within the radius. Gueira was hurling flares at him the size of cannonballs and Lio was weaving and dodging them with ease, Detroit responding to his every movement. The three of them charged through the desert, leaving blackened lines in the scorched earth. Just like old times. Meis had been worried about the press seeing them and raising further questions and accusations about the return of the Burnish, but no one came out this far and definitely not in the middle of summer.

The three of them were hotter than the desert itself and they weren’t even breaking a sweat.

Lio was worried it would be difficult maintaining control keeping the door open whilst also fuelling his armour and his bike, but the Promare

were 

_thriving._

Tearing across the desert, they were powerful, joyful. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The longer the door was open the stronger the bond felt.

_BurnHotterBurnBrighterBurnLio._

The three of them coasted to a stop, and Lio realised they had arrived at one of their old camping spots, either consciously or subconsciously. Lio’s helmet peeled back and he shook out his hair and looked out over the horizon.

**_“We missed this.”_ **

“Like, same Boss but it’s kinda creepy when you say it like that.”

Lio frowned at Gueira, blazing white eyes narrowing. It wasn’t their fault that was how they sounded.

“Sorry dude.” He said, holding up his hands non-aggressively.

Meis’ helmet peeled back and he combed through his tresses with his armoured fingers, deeply inhaling the heavy desert air.

“When were we last here?” Meis asked, eyes roaming the area. There were some large boulders that Lio remembered they built a lean-to shelter against. Over there was where they’d built a small fire… “It was the night before we attacked Foresight Pharmaceuticals, right?”

 **_“Yes.”_ **Lio confirmed.

He remembered it clearly. The nervous anticipation, their last-ditch desperate attempt to infiltrate Foresight’s high security prison. Their entire future hanging in the balance. The night he failed to factor Galo Thymos into their plans. The night it became starkly, horribly clear what Foresight was doing to their people.

Lio’s vision blackened.

Kray Foresight. A control panel, a machine. A Prometech pod?

No, something else. Something ugly, cobbled together from haphazard parts.

Blood. Voices.

“Test 53 Failure.”

  
  


“Boss! Lio!”

Lio was kneeling, palms against the hot dry earth. Meis’ hand was on his shoulder, gripping him firmly. He didn’t remember coming into contact with the ground. But he remembered those images of machinery clear as day; cold, metallic and dangerous. Thinking about it made bile rise in his throat. He had no idea what it was, but he… no, the Promare were afraid of it. _PreventDisasterPreventDisaster._

“I saw something. They showed me something.” Lio managed to get out as Meis helped him to his feet.

“What was it?” Gueira asked.

“A machine.” He told them. Their expressions shifted into something uncomfortable, fearful. Lio didn’t like to see them afraid.

“Foresight?” Meis clarified, his voice not quite a growl. Lio nodded. “Did you see what he was doing?”

“No. It was really unclear, I-” Lio cut himself off, suddenly realising what was different as a bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. Their armour and bikes were gone, the door closed. Meaning they were stranded out here in the stifling heat, with no vehicles to get home.

“Shit, sorry.” Lio pushed his hair back off his forehead “I’ll try and open it agai-”

“Nuh-uh, no you don’t.” Gueira interrupted “You nearly passed out just now, we are not letting you burn yourself out.”

“Well what then?” Lio huffed back, shucking his jacket. The oppressive heat was rapidly souring his mood.

“Call Lucia and get her to pick us up in the truck, wait it out in the shade.” Meis instructed. Gueira wrestled out of his jacket and held it up above the two of them like a shitty leather parasol. “Told y’all we should’ve brought sunscreen.”

Lio hated that he was right. He scowled at his phone as he pulled it out to call Lucia, who tapped his phone location and said she’d be there in twenty three minutes exact.

“I’d like to see this shade you want us to wait it out in.” Lio grumbled. After ten minutes of walking and Lio almost fully unbuttoning his shirt, they found a tall rock casting a narrow shadow to huddle under while they awaited rescue. Gueira and Meis talked between themselves but Lio stayed quiet. Even when Lucia finally showed up he barely spoke more than a greeting for the entire ride home. Everything was background noise compared to the Promare, repeating their message in his head over and over again.

_PreventDisaster_

_PreventDisasterPreventDisasterPreventDisaster_

_PreventDisaster_

_PreventDisaster_

_PreventDisasterPreventDisaster_

_PreventDisaster_

_Prevent_

_Disaster._

* * *

  
  


Galo tried to pretend that he hadn’t been excited for Lio to come home since the moment he dropped him off at Meis and Gueira’s. But it had been four days and hell, he missed him. He missed him a lot. Lio called occasionally to keep him updated, but Galo found himself hoping that every call would be the one where Lio said he was coming home. He threw himself into work, because he loved work and there was nothing like some good old fashioned firefighting to keep his soul ablaze. But his thoughts always wandered to Lio, wondering what he was doing right that second.

Galo kept on thinking about that ring in its box in the coffee can in the highest kitchen cupboard.

So when he got a text from Lio saying that Lucia was dropping him off home in ten minutes, it was impossible for him not to light up like the mall at Christmas. He jiggled his leg on the sofa impatiently, quickly tidied and washed up his lunch and breakfast dishes, jiggled some more and _finally_ when he heard Lio’s key in the lock he jogged to the door and scooped Lio up off the floor.

“Lioooo.” He mumbled happily into Lio’s shoulder.

“Hi.” Lio huffed a laugh and tried to wriggle out of his arms “God put me down I am so sweaty.”

Galo did so and leaned back to take a look at him. Lio looked… exhausted, sweaty, sleeves rolled up and shirt haphazardly unbuttoned half way down, and there was a slightly adorable pink patch of sunburn down the bridge of his nose.

“What happened?”

“We got stranded in the desert.” Lio said quickly, undoing his shirt the rest of the way and scrunching it into a ball.

“What?!” Galo started, but Lio ducked his way past him, holding up a hand as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

“I promise, I promise I’ll fill you as soon as I’ve had a cold shower.” Lio insisted, and Galo sighed a defeated sigh. He guessed that if it was him, he’d wanna be not-sweaty too.

“Okay. Don’t be too long, stinky.” He grinned.

Lio threw his shirt at him.

Lio liked to take very very long showers, this Galo knew, he’d had far too many showers go instantly icy after Lio used all the hot water to prove it. He didn’t emerge for at least an hour (seriously, what was he _doing_ in there?), but apologised saying that he _zoned out_ . Later on the couch, after Lio had reluctantly allowed Galo to put aloe vera gel on his nose, he told him all about what they had been practicing. Teleporting Gueira, teleporting _himself_ , constructing the armour and bikes again.

Galo valiantly sat very still and listened quietly, blowing the air out of his cheeks.

“Whoa. That’s crazy, but, in a good way! I mean-” He huffed and scratched at his head, but Lio smiled, in that soft encouraging way with his head tilted to one side that always made ridiculous things happen in his chest.

“It’s okay, I know what you mean.” He said, with a distant look in his eyes.

“I dunno if it’s weird or not to say but, I’m proud of you?” Galo continued “You bounced back way fast! Your Burnish powers were always super impressive anyway but now they’re somehow even more impressive! You’re doing great.”

Lio huffed out a short laugh through his nose at the praise, which Galo knew meant he was taking it to heart, and it was hard to tell if his face was flushed under the sunburn, but he still had that distant look in his eyes. His brows were creased slightly, like he was thinking really hard, intensely focused on something that wasn’t in the here and now.

Galo leant his cheek against the back of the couch as he looked at him. “You okay?” He asked, and that seemed to startle Lio out his thoughts. He blinked rapidly and nodded, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Sorry, they’re just...loud. What were you saying?” He said quietly, soft confusion on his face.

Oh. Right. Must be pretty distracting with the Promare trying to talk to him all the time. Galo knocked their knees together.

“I know I’m not Burnish and never will be.” He said gently “So y’know, can’t really understand but… I can still listen. You can talk to me about this stuff, okay?”

“I had a vision.” Lio blurted suddenly, pushing his fingers through his still damp hair.

“You, whuh?” Galo felt his own eyebrows meet in the middle and he lifted his head in alertness “What was it about??”

Lio looked up at the ceiling, as though what he wanted to say was written there “I’m not exactly sure, everything I receive from the Promare is… disjointed. Muddled up. But there was a machine, and - and some kind of test. Something to do with Foresight.”

Galo felt his insides twist and go cold, like he’d swallowed something unpleasant.

“You think he’s _built something_?” He asked, and it came out a lot quieter than intended.

“I don’t know. But we - _they_ , the Promare have definitely seen something. I just don’t know how to interpret it.” Lio made a series of frustrated little hand gestures. “I spoke to Lucia on the way here and she suggested I keep a log, write everything down as far back as I can remember - actually what she said was _“All good scientists write shit down,”_ but same principal.”

“Hell yeah!” Galo grinned “She knows what she’s talking about, that sounds like a great idea! But I keep telling you your Lucia impression needs work, it’s more like - “ He cleared his throat and went all nasally “ _All good scientists write shit down!_ ”

Lio hiccuped a laugh, shaking his head helplessly “And I keep telling you yours is awful! She sounds _nothing_ like that.”

Galo beamed. Making Lio laugh was always a win. Lio got up from the sofa, ruffling his hand through Galo’s hair as he went.

“I’m going to make a start on that in the office, while it’s all still fresh in my head.”

“You got it.” Galo rubbed his head against Lio’s hand “Holler if you need anything! I’ll be here kicking Remi’s ass in Street Fighter XII.”

“I will. Kick his ass, love.”

“I intend to kick his ass!”

The ass kicking was a resounding success, with Remi maybe kicking his ass back once...or twice. Galo did that thing where he ignored the fact he was kinda hungry in favour of playing just a few more rounds and by the time he was ravenously hungry he _really_ didn’t feel like cooking. A rookie mistake.

He rounded off the gaming sesh with a friendly threat to kick Remi’s ass next time, and went to raid the fridge for leftovers with little luck. Guess he was gonna have to muscle up and do some actual cooking. Veggies and eggs… looked like fried rice was on the menu. Galo crossed down the hall to poke his head into the spare room they had set up as an office.

“Oi Lio, you hungry? I’m making egg fried...rice…” Galo’s voice and thoughts halted, trailing away into nothing as he looked at Lio.

He was sitting at the desk but he wasn’t _sitting_. He was floating, just an inch or so above it. His hair billowed softly around him like it was caught in a breeze, but the air in the room was still. The crown of pink-blue flares spiralled around his head. He stared blankly ahead at the wall, not moving, just… staring.

His head turned suddenly to look directly at him and Galo almost peed a little bit.

 **_“He’s not hungry.”_ **

Lio said, his voice echoing in all directions.

“Uh…” Galo mumbled inefficiently. Lio blinked his white, white eyes several times, a confused frown breaking onto his face. The ring of flares wobbled in its orbit.

 **_“We mean,_ ** **_he’s…_ ** _I’m. I’m_ **_not hungry.”_ **

Pause.

**_“Sorry.”_ **

Right. Okay! “That’s uh, that’s cool that’s fine!” Galo nodded very normally “I’ll just...make some extra and leave it in the fridge in case you want it later-”

Distracted, the ring around Lio’s head snapped like a thread and he dropped heavily to the chair as gravity acted on him again. He blinked and the white light in his eyes vanished.

“ _Ow_ , Galo what the hell?” Lio scowled.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to make you fall on your ass but! All I did was ask if you wanted dinner but you were being all creepy and talking in third person!” Galo said defensively.

“I can’t _help_ it being creepy Galo that’s just how it is! I was trying to remember things and get them to show me the vision again but you threw me off! And now _they’re_ talking at me and _you’re_ talking at me and- ” Lio snapped back and made a quiet frustrated snarling sound, snatching up a sheet of paper off the desk that he had been attempting to write notes on. There was a big scribble across the page where his hand must have slipped when the connection was broken.

“Great.” Lio uttered sarcastically, looking at the ruined notes. Galo felt himself deflating.

“...Sorry.” He said again, just above a mumble “There’ll be leftovers in the fridge if you want them.” Lio opened his mouth but fell short on something to say and snapped it closed again. He just nodded.

Galo ducked out of the doorway without a word and walked to the kitchen in silence. Something churned inside him and he couldn’t tell if it was _angry_ or _kinda pissed off_ or just plain _sad_. It definitely felt like a mix of all three. Was there a word for sad and mad? Smad? He smadly cooked himself dinner and smadly ate it on the sofa in front of the television.

But staying angry at Lio wasn’t his speciality, so eventually the anger fizzled away and all that was left was the sadness. And a few sad cold grains of rice in the bottom of his bowl that he pushed around with his fork. Galo sighed to himself.

Two days in hospital, four days away from home and on his first night back they have a fight. Was it even a fight? All he’d done was ask if he wanted dinner he hadn’t meant to distract him but… Lio had said how loud the voices were. Was it really like that _all the time?_ Galo remembered how stressed he was in the hospital, and the panic attack and all those reporters. And he must have been pushing himself really hard practicing with Meis and Gueira... Lio was going through a lot right now. Aina had said they all had to have each other’s backs, right?

He pulled out his phone and texted her his worries.

  
  


Galo leaned his head against the back of the sofa, sighing loudly and balancing his phone on his forehead just to see if he could (he could), and he yelped and slapped it off when Aina’s reply came through and it vibrated right though his skull.

_AinaBanaina(BFF💖): Leave it to me xxx_

He chewed his lip and nodded to himself, pocketing his phone, putting faith in his best friend. She was Lio’s friend too, and Lio needed as much support as he could get right now. A lot of the time, rescuing was a team effort.

Galo went to bed not long after dinner. He didn’t remember Lio coming to bed but he must have done at some point, as by the time morning came and Galo’s alarm buzzed him awake, Lio’s pyjamas were folded neatly on his pillow and there was a note on the bedside table.

_Gone out with Aina, getting our nails done._

_See you later._

Galo sleepily read over the elegant slopes of Lio’s handwriting a couple of times. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed the full stop at the end wasn’t a dot, but a tiny little heart.

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text screenshot transcript [Image description: A screenshot of Galo's phone. He is texting Aina and she is stored in his phone as AinaBanaina (BFF 💖). The conversation is as follows:  
> Galo: aina  
> Galo: I’m worried about Lio :(  
> Aina: What’s up?x  
> Galo: i dunno i just  
> Galo: i’m scared that he’s drifting from me  
> Aina: Oh Galo :( I’m sure that’s not true but what makes you think that?  
> Galo: It’s… he’s been acting weird  
> Galo: Like he’s not quite there.  
> End image description]
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience in waiting an extra week for this chapter! Being stuck in lockdown fried my brain and my creativity a little bit so I gave myself some rest to make sure this chapter was in top form. I love writing this fic, I love the direction it's taken and your support has been amazing! Writing in that tension between Galo and Lio was so hard for me to do because I'm too soft for them being happy and in love, but I promise that angst with a happy ending tag will pay off. I tried to tidy up the tags a wee bit but AO3 decided to shuffle them around for me anyway so, never mind.
> 
> There's a high chance there will be another 2 week wait for the next chapter, but I'll do my best to aim for next Saturday. As always you can chat to me on twitter if you feel like it! Stay safe, support BLM, take care.


	6. Grounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six, or: The Importance of Self Care, Communication and Teamwork.

Lio watched as the nail technician carefully smoothed out his nail beds, and begrudgingly, he felt a tiny bit of his stress melt away.

“You’re going to make me ask, Fotia.” Aina said opposite him.

“Ask what?” He replied without looking at her. She sighed loudly.

“How have you been?”

Lio dragged his eyes up from his nails to look at her. “Fine,” he blinked. He watched her eyebrows quirk, her expression turning to haughty disbelief. It was a face she reserved for new recruits when they weren’t paying attention to her, and this was not the first time Lio had been victim to it.

“I’ve been… managing.” Lio settled on the word with a tilt of his head. Aina softened. “I snapped at Galo last night and it wasn’t his fault and then I was too stubborn to apologise. He’s trying and I just threw it right back at him.”

“You’re under so much pressure right now, Lio. It’s no surprise you got a little snappy, go easy on yourself okay?” Aina softly insisted. She was getting her nails done in a pretty pastel mint green shade. Lio always opted for a simple clear coat.

“I still shouldn’t have taken it out on him.” Lio huffed. He tried to keep his focus on what was supposed to be a relaxing activity, counting the slow, steady brush strokes over his nails.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t. But he’s okay, and he’ll be ready and waiting to accept your apology when you go home. Today is for you to focus on _yourself_ , okay?”

“Inconceivable, have a terrible day.”

Aina snorted, and Lio laughed quietly along. 

“Really though, I’ll try. It’s just…” Lio paused, twitching a finger by accident and his nail tech shot him daggers “ _\- Sorry Zara_. I’ve just got a lot of...background noise right now.”

Aina frowned a moment, and then her eyes widened in understanding of his metaphor. “Oh, right. Yeah, Galo told me about all the… the um…” She screwed up her mouth as she tried to think of a suitable description “- _incoming calls_?”

Lio twitched a smile, but he felt his humour fade quickly “Yeah. It’s almost constant.”

“Eesh, that must be so overwhelming.” Aina sympathised “What have you been doing to unwind?”

Lio blinked. What _had_ he been doing to unwind? “Um. Well. I did some training-”

“Training is not unwinding, rookie.” Aina butted in “What are you doing for R & R? To look after your mental health?”

Lio looked stubbornly down at his nails, at the precise, perfect white tips. He hummed. “My therapist gave me this mindfulness app to use after I stopped seeing her.”

“Mmhmm, okay. So when was the last time you used it?” Aina pressed. Lio frowned, caught out, as he tried and failed to remember the last time he had even considered opening the app, let alone used it. Aina smiled knowingly. “See? Gotcha.”

“Alright, point made.” He yielded. Zara finished up on his left hand and he lifted it to admire her delicate work “I guess I’ve felt like I haven’t had the time to think about myself.”

“Well I’m glad you agreed to come out with me today!” Aina said “I hope it helps a little, it’s the least I can do.”

“It does.” Lio nodded “Thank you Aina, I really do appreciate it.” Aina’s nail technician finished up, and Aina leant back with a grin, wiggling her fingers to admire them.

“I have a suggestion.” She started “And I know that this is going to sound totally basic and cliche but hear me out a sec. Have you tried meditating?” Lio shook his head. “I do it occasionally, and I find it helps with quieting my thoughts when they get too loud. I just thought-” She shrugged, but Lio nodded along.

“I’d be willing to try anything at this stage,” Lio confessed “cliche or not.” The idea of meditation had never appealed to him before, sitting still and alone with your thoughts was something that both he and Galo struggled with for very different reasons. But if it could assist him in taking the disjointed, overwhelming noise of the Promare and turn it into something that made sense, he was more than willing to give it a shot.

“You’re free all day right?” Aina asked.

“Yep.” Lio leant back in his seat, turning his hands over to look at his beautifully neat nails, and Aina got up from her seat.

“Come over to my place, I’ll help run you through a session.” She instructed more than asked.

“Oh.” Lio’s eyebrows went up first and then the rest of him followed as he stood “You meant now?”

“Yep! Come on,” She took him by the wrist and dragged him from the salon. “Thanks ladies!” She chirped, and Lio just about had time to give the staff an apologetic wave before he was removed from the premises.

Aina lived alone in a small but stylishly decorated one bed apartment on the east side of town. It was a high rise building with a balcony and an impressive city view, and she had never been fond of the idea of a roommate, referring to her home as her ‘sanctuary’. She immediately got to work when they came in through the front door and removed their shoes, heading to the open plan living space to shove the sofa out of the way.

“Do you want to like, borrow some comfy pants?” Aina asked Lio with one yoga mat tucked under each arm.

“These _are_ comfy.” He replied looking down at his skinny jeans, so tight they looked like they’d been vacuum sealed to his body. Aina shot him an expression of disbelief and mild discomfort.

“Suit yourself, but if you sit down and the crotch splits I will laugh at you.” She grinned, and began unrolling the yoga mats on the floor in front of one another. She plopped herself down cross-legged and patted the empty mat in front of her “Sit!”

He did so, crossing his legs and shifting his ass around uncomfortably on the foam. He frowned. Maybe Aina had a point about the jeans…

“Sweats?” 

“Please.” He conceded. 

Five minutes later he was seated again in a pair of Aina’s spare sweatpants, and admittedly it was much more comfortable. Aina knelt up and used a stick lighter to light a big scented jar candle with a click. A soft, clean scent wafted from it, like laundry or spring flowers. Strangely, it made Lio think of his childhood.

“Alright,” Aina exhaled, sitting herself back down comfortably. “So, there’s no right or wrong way to do this, so try not to get caught up in that mindset. Just, close your eyes and we’ll start with some deep breathing.”

“‘Kay.” Lio said, doing as told. He let his eyes fall closed and he shifted his posture a little, straightening his spine and letting his hands relax in his lap.

“Start to deepen your breathing, and focus all of your thinking on that.” Aina instructed gently “Breathe as deep as you can go, think about the expansion and contraction of your lungs. Listen to the sound of it.”

_BurnBurnLio._

Aina’s voice was soothing, and Lio did his best to concentrate on the physical sensation of his breathing, in and out. This was always the hardest part of opening the door, remembering that he had a physical body and that Lio wasn’t just fire and will, he was solid and real.

“Notice any tension in your body and try to relax it.” Aina said aptly, as though she read his mind. Lio wasn’t surprised to learn that he was frowning and he relaxed his face and jaw, thinking of all the times when Galo has caught him frowning and poked him between the brows, smoothing it away-

“If you find your thoughts wandering, return to your breathing, that should be your grounding point.” 

Right. Breathe in, breathe out. This was a lot harder than he had previously assumed. He shifted restlessly on the mat.

“This is hard.” He muttered quietly, cracking an eye open. Aina met his gaze with an amused smile.

“Yeah, it takes practice and this is your first time trying. Just go with the flow.” She made a sweeping gesture with her hands “No right or wrong way to do it, remember?”

“Okay.” Lio nodded, pulling in a deep breath and closing his eyes to try again. He brought his thoughts back to his breathing, like she said. In, out, expand, contract.

He could hear Aina softly breathing opposite him which was sort of comforting, and they stayed quiet for some time, just breathing.

“Now in your own time, try and picture yourself sitting in a blank, white space. Just you and no one else, surrounded by the comforting white light.”

_BurnLioBurnProtect._

White light. Lio let Aina’s apartment melt away in his mind. With every breath in and out he got further and further away. There was nothing but him and this blank empty space, shining brightly around him. Bright like a star.

Bright, blinding and hot.

**_“Lio.”_ **

The voice thundered through his head, a thousand voices speaking at once. It was nowhere and everywhere, the echoes of it reverberating through his bones. He opened his eyes and the light was _everywhere._ It was almost painfully bright but he didn’t want to look away, he couldn’t. It was unbearably hot but it would not burn him. It was all around him and inside him. It _was_ him.

He was a star.

**_“Lio.”_ **

The voice came again “Where are you?!” He shouted. It felt like his words were being ripped away on the wind, eaten by the void of space.

**_“Here….._ **

**_…._ **

**_With you.”_ **

Lio searched in vain for the source of the voice, everything was so blindingly bright he shielded his eyes on impulse. It wasn’t coming from any one place, it was coming from everywhere. This was the Promare, the very core of it, he was certain. But never before had heard their voices so clearly.

“Can you understand me?” He asked, slowly lowering his arms from his face and blinking in the light. Sparks caught in his lashes.

**_“Yes.”_ **

They said. Lio gasped involuntarily, a sound of elated disbelief. This wasn’t just thoughts and impulses in his head, or whispered fragments. This was a real, genuine conversation. His breath quickened with excitement; whatever he wanted to say he had to do so quickly.

“Why did you come back?” He called out “What is it you need me to do?!”

They replied instantly.

**_“Open the door. Prevent Disaster. Protect Galo Thymos.”_ **

“I already opened the door.” Lio yelled back, slightly frustrated “You keeping telling me to prevent disaster but I don’t know what that means! Please explain, please try to show me.”

A fiery tendril emerged from the star, snaking out towards him. Lio tilted his head and they seemed to regard each other curiously, before the tendril darted forwards, striking him between the eyes. He gasped, vision going white.

_Kray Foresight was seated before a strange looking machine, and he was unflinchingly taking a blood sample from his own arm._

_A large but dimly lit room with unpainted stone walls, a sprawling machine sat in the centre. The machine had an eerie glow about it; large engine-like components with a strange spindly pneumatic arm, glass casing hooked up to circuit boards and wires. It was unsettling and ugly._

_Foresight deposited the blood sample from the syringe into a slot in the machine. Commands were barked. Various nameless and faceless figures tapped at keyboards and flicked switches. The machine started to light up and thrum loudly, casting Foresight’s face in harsh unflattering shadows. The arm-like appendage on the machine swivelled, directing its needle point at the glass casing and firing a beam of light into it. The room was a hive of chattering, indiscernible voices as the light and air within the glass began to shift and warp, flickering like a glitching image. Slowly, a small, black, triangular rift began to tear itself open inside the casing. Like a flow of energy, another section of the machine lit up, some kind of power generator that loudly kicked into life._

_The scientists erupted into cheers. Kray Foresight smiled. Lio cried out at the sharp white pain that shot through his head as the vision faded, and he was back in the white space with the Promare star._

He felt shaken, exhausted, breathing heavily. “What the hell was that?” He asked, staring into the star “Some kind of generator?”

**_“Disaster.”_ **   
  


The Promare answered. They didn’t have to tell him twice that it was bad news, he’d felt their pain the machine had caused before the vision ended. This machine was somewhere in Promepolis, right now. The thought of it made cold dread creep into Lio’s bones.

“I’ll find it.” He told them, chin raised and eyes determined “Whatever it is I’ll find it and stop it, I promise.”

He felt a surge of heat coming from the star, enveloping his body like an embrace. It felt like happiness, safety, trust. The tendril that had reached out to touch him and deliver the vision slowly began to shrink away from him, but on impulse he reached out to grab it, to stop it from leaving.

“Wait. I have questions. _Please_.” His voice came out small, begging. The flames flickered softly in response.

**_“Yes.”_ **

They said, and Lio spoke quickly, almost tripping on his words.

“Why did you choose me for this? To be the one to host the door?” He asked, quiet but urgent. He had to know. “You could have chosen any Burnish, why pick me?”

There was a moment of pause, light from the star pulsating in gentle waves as though the Promare were thinking carefully about their answer. They chose one word.

**_“Human.”_ **

Just one word.

“I don’t understand.” Lio told them.

**_“You’re human.”_ **

They said again, and with Lio still touching the tendril of flares, the Promare reached out to his mind and showed him images, flickering rapidly through his head.

Not just images, memories. Lio’s memories.

Lio, aged twelve at his Burnish awakening, so enraged at the cruelty of those other children beating that younger boy and his dog that it had all felt like too much to bear and he had gone up in righteous, angry flames.

Lio aged sixteen, making pro-Burnish protest signs with his aunts.

Lio aged nineteen, shielding a frightened little girl in an alleyway so the Freeze Force patrol didn’t catch her.

Lio speaking from the heart to Mad Burnish, encouraging them not to kill. Lio finding and fixing an old projector in the Burnish commune so the kids could watch a movie and forget about the daily horror of their lives. Lio going hungry so the other Burnish could eat. Lio comforting a grieving mother who lost her child in the Parnassus. Lio inviting their elderly neighbour over for dinner because her oven broke. Lio volunteering, healing, rebuilding the community.

Lio being selfless, kind and human.

The memories faded, and Lio blinked slowly. The flares and sparks danced around his outstretched hand.

“You chose me for my humanity.” Lio stated, finally understanding. The fire surged in agreement.

**_“Yes.”_ **

Having this direct link to the Promare in his mind was about more than just being a powerful Burnish. It was about his unyielding passion and care for other people that kept him balanced, so he didn’t lose his mind in the brightness of the flames every time he opened the door. Human and fire, working together in harmony to protect and save.

“Protect...Protect Galo Thymos.” Lio echoed “That’s the last part you said. Why? Is Galo special?”

**_“To you.”_ **

The Promare responded almost instantly, and Lio was so taken aback by the frankness that he almost wanted to laugh. Galo was special to him, so the Promare wanted to protect him. He loved Galo, and so the Promare loved him too. Even thinking about him now made the flares dance and flicker in a joyous display.

Images of Galo played through his mind, prompted by the Promare.

The memory of them fighting in Aina’s jet, Galo bringing him down from his violent, heartbroken rage. Galo punching Foresight square in the jaw to protect him. Every time Galo held him as he cried or lashed out in anger in the weeks after the disaster. Every time he talked him through a panic attack, every time he made Lio smile, made him laugh, made him feel important, whole and fiercely loved.

**_“Keeps you grounded. Keeps you human. Protect Galo Thymos.”_ **

“I will.” Lio promised earnestly. He needed Galo, and he felt stupid for not understanding the message sooner. He felt angry at himself for snapping at him and holding him at arm's length, when that was the one thing he’d promised himself he wouldn’t do.

**_“Prevent disaster.”_ **

“I will.” Lio repeated, and he felt the flames slowly withdraw from his grasp, slipping from his fingers, reminiscent of when he thought they were leaving the earth for good. It made his chest tighten sadly, but the Promare rang out loud and clear in his head as they slipped further and further away.

**_“We are here, Lio…”_ **

“Lio...”

_“Lio!”_

Gravity acted on him and he dropped heavily to the ground, sweating and gasping for air, drawing in desperate lungfuls as though he had been drowning. There were hands on his shoulders, shaking him firmly and he looked up in disoriented panic.

“Lio it’s me! Are you alright?!” It was Aina, her grip on his shoulders firm, bringing him back to his body and to reality. He looked around, taking in Aina’s worried face, her apartment, the candle and yoga mats. Lio gripped Aina’s arm.

It felt like days had passed since they sat down to meditate.

“Aina, they _spoke to me_. Really spoke to me. With words, like a proper conversation.” He babbled desperately “They told me, they showed me, there’s a- a machine. Foresight, he’s built a generator, it’s somewhere in the city and they-”

“Lio, slow down.” She shook him gently again “Breathe first.”

He nodded, releasing his grip on his arm and sitting back down properly, breathing deeply and reorienting himself gradually.

“The Promare spoke to me.” He repeated, calmer this time “They showed me something Foresight has built. I think it’s some kind of power generator and it’s somewhere in Promepolis but they don’t know where.”

“What did you see?” Aina pressed, kneeling down in front of him “Tell me everything.”  
  
Lio did his best to recount the vision to her, the blood and the way the machine looked and the unremarkable room, but he couldn’t glean anything further from it than what he had seen.

“It was just a dark room, maybe a basement.” He mused, chewing his lip.

“That could be anywhere.” Aina sighed “Do you want to head to the station? We can put it to the squad, see if they can help us find the location?”

Lio’s immediate gut reaction was to say yes. The sooner they acted, the sooner they could get to the bottom of it and stop whatever it was Foresight was planning. But then he paused, just for a second, to properly reflect. The entire reason he had spent the day with Aina was because he’d burnt himself out, pushing his limits and acting as thought he was on a time limit.

It was a hard habit to break, feeling like you were always running out of time.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow morning, first thing.” He decided, catching Aina’s gaze. “Tonight I need to go home and be with Galo.”

“Kay.” Aina smiled softly “We’ll figure this out together, Lio.” Kneeling, she pulled him into a hug and he knelt up to embrace her back “Don’t you even think about doing any of this on your own.” She threatened, gently. Lio smiled, pulling away.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He helped Aina pack up and rearrange her living room again, giving her borrowed sweatpants back and assuring her he’d try to make meditation a regular part of his weekly routine. But as insightful and relaxing as the day had been, a restless yearning built within him as the bike sped him closer to home. When Lio arrived back at their apartment, Galo was home from work. He was in loose sweatpants and a tight t-shirt, still smelling of clean, herby shower gel with his hair towel-dried.

“Lio!” He brightened “Hey, how was your day? Your nails look cute-”

“I’m sorry.” Lio breathed, crossing the apartment to where Galo was standing in the living room in a few brisk strides, reaching up to pull Galo down by the back of his neck and lock their lips together. Galo made a small startled noise, but ever the quick learner, melted into it instantly.

“Sorry-” Lio repeated again, kissing him with urgency.

“S’okay.” He mumbled against Lio’s mouth, his arms closing around Lio’s lower back. They stood, kissing and tangling, hands roaming. Lio stepped backwards, dragging Galo along by fistfuls of his shirt and Galo followed obediently. When was the last time they’d been together like this? Since before Lio’s birthday? Too long, too long.

“I want-” Lio began to tell him, and Galo nodded feverishly in the midst of the desperate, open-mouthed kissing.

“Anything. Anything you want.” Galo promised, soft and pliant and so, so eager to please.

They just about managed to make it to the couch.

Every worry and fear in Lio’s mind was momentarily banished, leaving nothing but clear, heady need and desire. The weight of Galo’s body against him, every touch of his hands and every sigh of his name grounded him in his body, in this moment. Reminding him that he was human, human, human.

*

“So the Promare like me, huh?” Galo said, a grin in his voice.

“Mmhm.” Lio nodded, head resting on Galo’s bare chest, curled against his side.

“Well, can’t blame anyone for being a fan of the great Galo Thymos.” He boasted, and Lio laughed against his skin.

Lying in their bed, loose-limbed and unburdened after telling Galo everything, he hadn’t felt this light in weeks.

“I just hope we can stop whatever this is before it happens.” Lio thought out loud, shifting so he could lie on top of Galo and look at him properly. Lio pushed his fingers through Galo’s dishevelled hair, and Galo’s hands traced soft circles along his bare back.

“We will. We’ve beat him once and we’ll do it again, for good this time.” Galo said with gentle determination, and Lio tried to smile but his heart wasn’t in it. They had no idea what they were up against, what Foresight was doing or why. 

“I hope so-” Lio began, and then were was an electrical buzz-and-click noise as the power cut and the bedroom was dropped into evening darkness.

“Ah hell.” Galo sighed “Think it was the fuse?”

“Dunno.” Lio said, rolling off him so they could both sit up in bed. Though, judging by the loud exclaims through the ceiling from their upstairs neighbours, it wasn’t just their apartment. Galo leant across to the bedside table to grab his phone, and Lio knelt up on the bed to reach up behind the headboard and lift a corner of the curtains and look out into the darkened street.

“Looks like it was the whole block.” He said.

“Yeah. Group chat for the building says so.” Galo replied, not looking up from his phone “Karlos on second floor says his grandma on the opposite side of town is affected too.”

“Weird.” Lio mumbled, just as their bedroom light flicked back on, and the city outside was illuminated in a wave that rippled outwards.

“Huh.” Galo blinked up at the light “Ah well,” he yawned “it was lights out time anyway.” He stretched out to flick off the light switch by the bed and locked his arms around Lio’s waist, pulling him down under the covers to spoon him.

Lio laughed, the need for sleep taking hold, and though the soothing rhythm of Galo’s breath behind him and his arm around him lulled him to a dreamless sleep, the Promare felt restless and ready for what the day would bring.

* * *

  
  


“You think it’s somehow connected to the blackout?” Lio asked Lucia, who was spinning in her chair. Aina had briefed the squad about Lio’s vision before he and Galo had arrived that morning.

“Black _outs_.” Lucia corrected “There has been more than one over the past few weeks. We’ll start with last night, which was the biggest power outage thus far. And I believe so, considering the power companies don’t understand what’s causing them either.” 

With a few taps, she brought up a map of Promepolis on the main projector screen. A blue circle appeared, covering a significant portion of the map. “This was the radius from last night’s power cut, going even as far out as Meis and Gueira’s house.” She gestured to the map and the two of them nodded.

“The power cut last week was stronger but a lot smaller though.” Varys chipped in “We had to deal with that powerline that got fried.” Lucia made an _mm-hm_ of agreement and added a second pink circle to the map, inside of the first.

“I don’t remember that.” Lio frowned.

“Well it didn’t happen in your part of town.” Lucia countered, clicking the top of her pen causing it to spring out into a pointer stick which she used to tap the second circle on the map “Last week's outage happened in the north side of the city.”

“Yeah.” Galo nodded “And it was uh. The day it happened was the day you uh, you know- _pwsshh._ ” He mimicked an explosion sound, making wriggly hand gestures at the side of his head.

“When the wormhole opened, right.” Lio interpreted, and Meis and Gueira shot him an amused look for translating. “So you’re saying this thing Foresight is hiding could be somewhere in that section of town?”

“Ah, but there’s more.” Lucia continued, gesturing with her pointy-stick-pen “I contacted the power companies and there was yet another power cut, before both of these. Smaller yet again, and lasting less than a minute so it was never reported.”

The third circle appeared on the map, yellow, sitting inside the second and first circles. It cut the entire radius down to two blocks of the city. Lucia tilted her head to catch eyes with Lio.

“This one occurred on May twenty-third.” She told him, and his breath caught.

“Day after my birthday. When they released Foresight.” He stated, and he felt the ripple of realisation pass throughout the room.

“Zoom that map in.” Meis said, and Lucia brought the focus on the map in with a click, enhancing the area until it took up the whole screen.

“Is there anything of importance in this area?” Aina asked “Can you pull up a list of all the companies and businesses?”

A second or two of furious typing, and the list pinged up onto the screen. Lio’s eyes flicked up and down the list of about twenty businesses, and the business names popped up over the buildings, labelling the map. Nothing jumped out at him. There was a florist, a hair salon, the bakery that did the good latkes, a convenience store, a laundromat...

“ _Wait._ ” Aina said urgently, and everyone looked at her “Fresh and Bright Laundromat. A lot of businesses have closed or changed since the disaster, what did that building used to be?” Lucia zoomed in, bringing up an image of the store front, and then an image appeared next to it of what the building used to be five years ago, the two side by side.

“Insight Skincare.” Aina exhaled.

“The commercial skincare brand under the Foresight Pharmaceuticals umbrella.” Remi elaborated, his voice grave.

A frightened, nervous thrill swept over Lio. “That has to be it. That’s the place.” He said, and he felt it to be true. He wasn’t one to believe in coincidence.

“So what do we do?” Galo asked, flexing his hands impatiently “We’re going over there right?!”

Aina opened her mouth to try and formulate a plan, but she was cut off when the emergency phone line began to ring. Remi was closest and he strode over to answer it, the room falling into nervous silence, ready to move at a second's notice.

“Burning Rescue, FDPP Squad Thre- Heris?” Remi said, surprised, and Aina immediately moved to take the call from him but he held out his hand to stop her, beckoning to Lio. “She wants to speak to you.”

Lio’s heart jumped uncomfortably, and he stepped over to take the handset from Remi, with Galo tailing him nervously.

“Heris?” He asked down the phone, and she immediately started babbling. Her voice sounded tearful.

“Lio, have you spoken to the hospital?! They-they said they’ve been trying to call you and Galo all morning, but when, when they couldn’t get through to you they called me-”

“What?” Lio asked, her questions doing nothing to still his growing anxiety. Galo leaned in to try and listen and Lio moved the phone between them so he could hear better “No. No, we’ve been busy at work we haven’t checked our phones-”

“They had a break in, Lio. S-someone broke into the hospital and stole your file.”

Lio’s stomach plummeted. He looked to Galo, whose face was a mix of shock and fury.

“They reported the incident but the police don’t know who did it. It had all your information in.” Heris sobbed “With the, the scans-”

Lio said nothing as another peace of the dark, confusing puzzle slotted into place. Galo carefully took the phone from his hands.

“Heris, come to the station right now. We need you.” He told her, and there were some quiet murmurs on her end that Galo nodded along to before he hung up the call.

“Someone stole my file from the hospital.” Lio stated to the group, who all looked various levels of horrified. “This is not a coincidence.”

From the looks of everyone’s faces, they didn’t believe in coincidences either. Lio’s heart hammered as the enormity of Heris’ revelation settled in. Foresight was building a machine under the city, and someone had stolen his brain scans from the hospital that showed he was harbouring a wormhole to the Promare star. He had no doubt that the two were connected, which meant this information was now in Foresight’s hands. 

He felt sick.

“Lucia, ready the truck and the mechs.” Captain Ignis said suddenly, finally speaking from the corner he’d been quietly watching from the whole time. All eyes were on him. “Aina, ready a plan of action once your sister arrives.”

“Yes Sir.” She replied sharply.

“Squad Three ready to roll out at thirteen hundred hours.” He commanded to the room, and was met with a well trained _Yes Sir!_ from the squad. Ignis turned on his heel and left the room, with Lucia in tow to prepare the vehicles.

Lio felt a firm hand on each shoulder, squeezing, and he turned to see Gueira and Meis.

“You okay Boss?” Gueira asked, and he nodded several times.

“Yeah. I’m gonna be okay.” He looked at the two of them, his generals, at Aina and Varys and Remi who were all crowded around the computer already talking strategy. At Galo, who smiled and nodded at him the second they made eye contact.

“I’ve got a good team behind my back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this update being two days late! There was little time for it in between real life commitments but I thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I've bumped the rating wrt the contents of this chapter, just to be on the safe side. I may end up writing a side piece to fill in the blank once this main story is done, but I've already promised my beta reader and my partner a gueimei short story first as they've both been lamenting a lack of content, so we shall see. Point is, we're reaching endgame! I feel like this is going to wrap itself up within the next two or possibly three chapters.
> 
> The title of this fic was taken from the Muse song of the same name, which although I wouldn't consider it a very galolio song I felt it captured the essence of the story I wanted to tell. I very almost titled it after the Ghost Data song Celestial Bodies which has galolio energy for me, though decided it didn't reflect the vibe as strongly. I recommend a listen!
> 
> As always, thanks for your comments, kudos and support. It's really given me the drive to get this finished. Update scheduled for the Saturday after next! Here's my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/hobbitzilla) Stay lovely.


	7. Cauterize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven: Cauterize (verb): to burn a wound in order to stop bleeding or to prevent infection.

A plan was in motion, and Lio felt like he was standing on a precipice. Before him lay a dangerous, tangled web of possibilities.

This didn’t feel like before, when they attacked Foresight Pharmaceuticals to willingly get arrested by Freeze Force. That had been a final straw, an all-or-nothing attempt to rescue his innocent people or perish.

Now, he had finally got a taste of what a normal life was like, and he was horribly, selfishly afraid of losing it.

“You’re not coming.” Lio said.

“Bullshit-”

“Like hell we aren’t!” Meis and Gueira replied in unison.

“You don’t know what we’re going into.” Lio rebutted “I’m not having you come along just to...re-traumatise yourselves!” He made a frustrated hand gesture.

“Oh yeah? What about _you_?” Gueira said, giving Lio a hard shove, forcing him to stagger back a step “You just get to go in there alone and keep all the… the re-trauma for yourself?!”

“Don’t you _even_ open your mouth to say yes.” Meis added, as Lio opened and then closed his mouth.

“Settle down, Rookies.” Captain Ignis called from the other side of the station.

“They’re coming.” Remi said decisively, twirling a miniature soldering torch in his fingers “If you open the wormhole, Kray will be able to use it. You need Burnish allies on your side in case you have to fight him.”

Shit. Lio gave Remi his strongest scowl, but the man was right. He needed them there.

“When will you get it into your head that if you’re gonna throw yourself into danger for us, we’re willing to do the same for you?” Gueira huffed, mussing up his hair.

“I get it.” Lio muttered “I’m just allowed to not like it.”

“We’ll share the re-traumatising equally, split the loot three ways. Deal?” Meis joked dryly, coaxing a reluctant smile out of Lio.

“Deal.” He sighed, and they executed a flawless triple fistbump.

“Lieutenant.” Ignis said sharply “Run us through the plan one more time.”

“Yes Captain. Listen up Squad Three!” Aina yelled, and the team gathered around. She made a gesture with her hand and Lucia brought up a map of the target area on the large screen.

“Heris is going to enter the building, and attempt to talk her way in.” Aina began. Heris gave a nervous bob of her head in response, from where she was sat. “If this goes well, we should be able to gather some valuable intel before ambushing. If this goes badly, Lio teleports himself straight into the building and we improvise.”

Lio nodded to her.

“Prior to this, we will have closed off this block to the public to keep civilians out of potential danger. The first truck will be waiting here-” She pointed to a street just around the corner from the laundromat “- with Lucia inside on comms, Lio on standby to teleport, Galo ready with the Matoi, and Gueira and Meis as backup.”

More nods.

“Our secondary vehicle will be waiting here-” She pointed to a street on the opposite side “With the Captain on comms, Remi and Varys mech-ready and myself on standby to launch the jet if necessary. Hopefully we won’t need all that buuuut we don’t know what we’re up against.” She shrugged “Should we need to force our way in, our point of entry will be through the building next door. We discovered it is currently unoccupied but have reason to believe that Kray’s project has expanded underneath into the basement there.” Aina then turned away from the screen, arms behind her back. She looked suitably commanding.

“Our goal is deescalation. Find out what the machine does, disable it without destroying it, and potentially take Kray into custody. We need to collect as much solid evidence as possible that proves Kray is doing something dangerous in order to convict him.”

“I still don’t see the damn point.” Gueira growled “He cheated his way out of prison the first time, what makes you think this time is gonna be any different?”

“There’s plenty of correctional and reform facilities outside of this city that aren’t under his thumb.“ Lucia countered “He wouldn’t get sent back to the circus that is Promepolis prison. But first we have to catch the guy, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Lio chewed his lip thoughtfully. He wanted to believe what Lucia was saying, that if they somehow succeeded that Kray would be sent somewhere far from here, where he couldn’t abuse his power or the Burnish people ever again. But he couldn’t believe that it was going to be that straightforward. 

“Well… alright then.” Aina chirped decisively, checking her watch. “Ready to roll out in fifteen minutes?”

“Yes Lieutenant.” Everyone replied, and the room dissolved into activity and last-minute preparations. In the midst of it all, Lio felt a warm hand close around his wrist.

“Hey Lio. You ready?” Galo asked. His hand released Lio’s wrist and slid downwards to play with his fingers instead. Lio focused on the contact, the warmth.

“No.” He replied, quiet and honest “The Promare are nervous, and so am I.”

“It’s like you said though, right? You’ve got a good team behind your back. We’re gonna work together and kick ass if we need to.” Galo swung their joined hands and coaxed a small smile out of him.

“Yeah.” Lio nodded, though he looked around the room at all the people he had come to care about, and couldn’t help but feel like he was the one responsible for putting them all in danger.

Fifteen minutes passed sickeningly slowly, and yet somehow in the blink of an eye. They piled into the Burning Rescue vehicles, and Lio found himself moving in a daze. Usually when it came to travelling in the fire truck, Galo was unstoppably chatty on the way to a call out. Now, the silence in the truck spoke volumes.

Lio’s head was far from silent. But now, he took comfort in the noise. The endless stream _burnprotectpreventdisaster_ in his head was a mantra; a clear goal to cling to. 

He will burn. He will protect. He will prevent disaster.

* * *

Galo jiggled his leg the entire way to their destination. He didn’t like letting Lio know that he was nervous, but how could he not be?

The last time they had gone face to face with Kray, Lio had almost died. Sure, they’d won in the end, but they’d had the technology of the Galo de Lion on their side. They didn’t have that this time. What if something went horribly wrong? What if Galo couldn’t save him this time? Then again, last time Lio didn’t have the whole Promare star sitting inside his head-

“I can hear you overthinking back there, Sonic.” Lucia said over her shoulder as she drove.

“M’not overthinking.” Galo pouted in reply.

“Yes you are.” Lio chipped in, reaching out to put his hand in Galo’s. Galo took it gratefully and was self conscious that his hand was a little sweaty but Lio didn’t say anything.

“Well, ready or not, get your game faces on chumps. We’re here.” Lucia said, as she parked up the truck in their designated area. Galo’s heart rate kicked up nervously. Lucia shifted from the driver's seat into the moving chair in front of the comms desk in the truck, tapping away.

“Standby team do you copy?” She spoke into her headset.

“Copy.” Came Aina’s voice, into everyone’s concealed earpieces.

“Heris, do you copy?”

“Yes! Um, I mean. Copy.” Heris replied. Heris had travelled in her own vehicle to avoid suspicion.

“Alright! Coolios.” Lucia chirped, leaning back and crossing her arms behind her head “Heris, you all set on your story?”

“Uh. Yes, I think so.” Heris responded quietly.

“Not exactly a stretch of the imagination for her to pretend she wants to work with a genocidal maniac.” Gueira muttered under his breath.

“I can hear you.” Heris replied.

“Good.” Gueira said.

“ _Anyway._ ” Lucia said pointedly, shooting daggers at Gueira “We’re ready when you are, Ardebit. Let me get your camera up.”

A few sharp taps at the keyboard, and the observation screens lit up with the view from the hidden camera pinned inside Heris’ shirt, as she walked down the street and approached the laundromat.

“Visuals are good!” Lucia declared, steepling her fingers under her chin “Showtime.”

Heris’ breathing sounded heavy and nervous over the comms as she approached the building and went inside. The view swung side to side as she turned to look about the small laundromat; there were no other people to be seen, not even at the staff counter, though two or three of the machines were running.

“Wonder if they keep the machines running to mask any sound or electrical signals…” Lucia mused out loud, writing the thought down before it escaped her.

There was a quiet gasp from Heris as a man came into view from the door at the back of the shop. He was short, dressed in plain black trousers and a white buttoned shirt.

“Can I help you ma’am?” He asked in a clipped manner, face unreadable.

“Um-” Heris started, and then her tone turned sweetly confident “Yes, actually! You see, I’m looking for a job.”

“Oh, well I’m afraid we’re not hiring right now-”

“Well, the thing is,” Heris interrupted him, “I actually have a _friend_ who works here.” She said pointedly “And I was hoping he’d put in a good word for me.”

There was a moment of recognition on the man's face where he looked completely taken aback, and he glanced over his shoulder nervously before he schooled his face into apathy again.

“... Bear with me, one moment.” He finally said, before ducking back through the door he came through, leaving Heris alone.

The tension in the truck felt like a tangible entity. Galo found himself holding his breath as they all stared at the screen, waiting to see if this insane plan was going to work or fall to pieces. Lio felt like a live wire next to him, ready to spring into action at a seconds notice.

The man reappeared into the view of Heris’ camera, and he cleared his throat.

“Come this way please, Ms Ardebit.” He said, stepping aside and holding the door open for her.

An audible sigh passed through the truck, as Heris slowly and nervously made her way around the counter and through the door.

“Holy shit.” Lio said, relaxing a fraction.

“Step one success.” Lucia said into the comms, to give Heris some encouragement.

“You’re doing great.” Aina’s voice quietly reassured her sister.

The view from the camera darkened as Heris descended the steps, and was let through a second door into the basement. Their theory was correct: the basement had been expanded into the store unit next door to double the space. Gueira and Meis both exhaled audibly as Heris turned around in the space to allow them all a good view from the camera.

The space had been quite impressively turned into a makeshift laboratory workshop. It wasn’t exactly expensive-looking; clearly all of the furniture, equipment and workbenches had been reclaimed and repurposed, but it was functional. There were several people, no more than fifteen total, in lab coats milling around and working and they all stopped and fell silent as Heris entered the room. Some of them whispered among themselves.

“Dr Ardebit.” A commanding, measured voice came from outside of the camera’s view, and Heris wheeled to face Kray Foresight.

Galo felt that familiar, awful pit open up in his stomach upon seeing him, and his hand clenched into a fist at his side. How had he _ever_ idolised this man?

“I’m… not a doctor any more, Mr Foresight.” Heris replied hesitantly, as though the sight of him had taken her aback too. He looked almost exactly the same as Galo remembered him; stoic, dressed in stark white, hair slicked back though now he was slightly greying at the temples.

“That’s right.” Foresight said, mouth twitching into a mocking smile “I do apologise that your reputation suffered in the downfall of my noble plans.” How did everything he said manage to come out so insidious? “But I had reason to believe you had changed your ways, that you’d given up on our bold dreams to change the world, Heris.” He continued “So, what brings you to my little project? And more importantly, _how did you find it_?”

Foresight’s tone grew cold, and the camera view jostled as two of Foresight’s men closed in threateningly behind Heris.

“Uh oh.” Lucia whispered. Galo felt Lio tense next to him and Lucia held up a halting hand “Wait.” She commended quietly.

“Well-” Heris began falteringly. Kray’s face betrayed no emotion. “You thought I wasn’t going to investigate when someone stole _my_ research from the hospital?” She sounded smug “I suspected you were behind it, and then finding this place was simple with a little bit of digging. You always said yourself that I am smarter than I look.”

After a pause, Kray huffed an almost inaudible laugh.

“That I did.” He agreed, and he gave a curt nod to the two men either side of Heris, who retreated “Well then. Perhaps I should have reached out to you directly, instead of playing a game of cat and mouse.”

“I would have said yes.” Heris told him “But, now that I’m here. I think I deserve to know why you needed my research on Lio Fotia so desperately.”

“Yes.” Foresight nodded “Perhaps I shall give you an introduction to Project Casimir.” 

Kray stepped aside, and someone flicked on a lightswitch to illuminate the final darkened section of the room, revealing a sprawling, wicked-looking machine.

“That’s it.” Lio breathed, and everyone in the truck looked to him “That’s the machine from the visions.”

“Might just be me-” Lucia said, uncharacteristically quiet “But that part sure looks like it came from the Deus ex Machina core.”

Galo squinted, and tilted his head to look at the image on the screen, at the strange half-domed part that glowed green. His eyes widened. Lucia was right. Lio opened his mouth to speak but instantly stopped when Foresight began to monologue.

“Project Casimir is at the forefront of green energy innovation. This is truly renewable energy, Ms Ardebit. Not just renewable, but infinite.” Foresight made a grand, sweeping gesture to the ugly machine “We are still in early days, but with some funding I believe that this is the answer mankind has been looking for.”

“You see-” He turned to Heris, arms folded behind his back “I had a lot of time to think, in my comfortable little cell. A lot of time indeed. That certainly, the immediate threat of destruction was resolved by banishing the Promare from this planet and erasing the existence of the Burnish. And yet, humankind continues to pollute this planet. All science points to the gradual extinction of all life on this planet, and nothing truly radical has been done to try and change this. That is where Project Casimir comes in. And-” He held up a hand “Before you ask: no. It does not require live Burnish to run, nor is it powered by their suffering.” He paused and smiled, before asking the all important question. “Would you like a demonstration?”

Lio’s breathing was laboured next to Galo.

“Yes, of course.” Heris said, and Galo had come to realise that the confidence in her voice was deeply false. “How does it work then?”

Kray beckoned to her, and the camera allowed a view of some kind of control console. “It works by locking into the Burnish genetic signature. As Lio Fotia has very publicly proven, the absence of the Promare within the planet does not stop a Burnish from being Burnish. Their genetic makeup is exactly the same as before, they simply do not have access to the star any longer.”

“By taking a genetic sample, such as a blood sample from a Burnish person, we have found that using the amplifying technology salvaged from the Parnassus wreckage and Prometh’s little toy, we can send a signal to the Promare home star, opening up a small controlled wormhole.”

“Lucia…” Aina’s voice came quietly over the comms “You’re getting all of this right?”

“Every second.” Lucia assured in a hushed whisper. Everyone was staring at the screen, dumbfounded.

“Then, using the new technology we’ve been developing, the machine syphons the raw energy of the Promare from the controlled wormhole and stores it for use. Clean, renewable energy. It really is that simple. Initiate test sequence.” Kray made a gesture of his hand and his people responded instantly.

“Yes sir.” A voice replied. Kray tapped at a few buttons, and Heris seemed to carefully angle herself to make sure they could see the section of the generator where there were several rows of glass phials of blood, plugged into the machine.

“God.” Gueira muttered in disgust.

There were inaudible shouts from around the lab as the engineers communicated with one another, and the machine began to hum and glow. The whirring grew louder and louder and there was a sudden flash that caused a white glare on the camera footage and everyone watching in the truck flinched. The glow dimmed and inside the glass casing was a small, triangular wormhole, no more than ten inches across. It was exactly how Lio had described it.

There was a mechanical whirr as a strange needle-like arm angled itself towards the wormhole, making a horrible whine as it extracted the energy from the portal.

Next to Galo, Lio cried out and clutched at his head, his knees buckling.

“Lio!” Galo shouted, completely drawn away from the events on screen. Gueira caught Lio with his arm around him.

“It _hurts_!” Lio cried out, still curled in on himself with his hands gripping his head “It’s hurting them! How can he not see that he’s hurting them?!”

“Lio-” Galo said softly, distraught. He looked between Lio crying out in pain, to the screen with fury and anger. Finally, the machine was shut off and Lio gasped, losing his balance. Galo moved swiftly to support his left side while Gueira held his right. Being so close to the machine, Lio must feel the full effects of it. They hadn't even considered the possibility.

“There’s no way this machine will remain stable.” Lio panted, shaking his head “It’s torturing them. They’ll rip the wormhole apart and cause another rift they don’t _know any better_ -”

“And there you have it.” Foresight said to Heris proudly, drawing back everyone’s attention to the screen again “This very room is currently being powered by the stored Promare energy in the Casimir Generator. It is not quite yet complete I admit, but I am confident that within a few months time we will be cleanly powering the entirety of Promepolis.”

He sounded so sure, so smug. How could he be so willingly ignorant of the danger of his actions? Galo’s blood was boiling.

“The blood.” Heris muttered, sudden and quiet “Will the machine need a constant supply?”

Galo’s mouth went dry.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Foresight confirmed, not sounding at all remorseful “I have plans to run Burnish blood drives under false pretences, as no one really ever questions where their blood donation might be going. It is all for a good cause.” He shrugged, seemingly unphased by the immorality of it “Or perhaps with some further experimentation on live subjects we can find a better solution.”

So he had been conducting experiments on Burnish to aid this project. Galo felt sick.

“There are many possibilities yet to be discovered.” Kray continued, turning to Heris “But, perhaps I won’t need to go to that trouble. Perhaps, according to the fascinating findings from your scans, all I will need is Lio Fotia.”

“That’s _ENOUGH_!” Galo snapped “I’m getting in there right now he’s not getting away with this-” Galo turned, ready to throw himself into the Matoi pilot seat.

“Galo-” Lucia tried to protest, but Galo stopped in his tracks at the surge of heat that filled the truck.

Lio was looking directly at him, floating gently, eyes white and head crowned in fire.

“Lio-” Galo started, realising what was happening a second too late.

“Boss!” Gueira and Meis yelled in unison, reaching for him and grabbing nothing but thin air as Lio stamped his foot on the floor of the truck and disappeared through a portal.

* * *

Lio appeared in the workshop, drew back his arm and swung an enormous fiery fist at Kray Foresight’s face.

It landed, squarely and satisfying, the force of it lifting him up off his feet as he was sent reeling backwards and crashing into a wall.

Chaos erupted. Heris screamed, staggering out of the way. There was a clamour of voices from the Burning Rescue team through Lio’s earpiece, but he couldn’t pick them out. The engineers in the room were shouting, some even pointed weapons at him. Did they still carry freeze fire rounds?

“You.” Foresight said darkly, staring up at Lio with a slightly dazed expression from the impact. His cold eyes flicked to Heris, and then back to Lio with recognition. “She’s working with him.” He informed his lackeys, and two of them instantly grappled with and restrained Heris. She yelped as she struggled but she fell silent when one of them pressed a freeze pistol to her jugular.

Lio stared down at Foresight with hatred. The Promare were raging within him.

**_“You think you can just use me? You think you can just use_ ** **_us_ ** **_? When will you learn that we will not be your fuel?!”_ **

Lio spoke thunderously, his voice filling the room. A mockery of a smile spread on Kray’s face.

“Fascinating.” He said, seemingly ignoring what Lio was saying. The room fell still, weapons still aimed at Lio but none of them acting without Foresight’s command. Kray pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his suit, before holding out his left hand. Flares sprung to life in his cupped palm, coursing up the prosthetic limb to his shoulder.

“I feel the connection when my beautiful machine is running. But nothing as strong as this.” He spoke, almost in awe, relishing the connection to the flames once again. He drew his gaze away from the flares in his hand to Lio, and he smiled.

“How convenient and kind of you to come and volunteer for my little project.” He sneered, and then he lunged. His fiery fist caught Lio by the throat and dragged him upwards off the ground, holding him dangling and struggling for air.

“You took my victory from me.” Foresight snarled, as Lio writhed in his grip “You and that idiotic eyesore Galo. I heard you’re shacking up with him now? Truly disgusting but I’m sure you deserve one another.”

**_“Get his name out of your god damn mouth.”_ **

Lio hissed, and closed the wormhole.

Foresight lost his flaming grasp on Lio and dropped Lio to the ground. Lio fell into a swift backwards roll and into a low, ready crouch. Foresight stared at his hand, realising that the connection had been lost.

To Lio’s left, there was a sudden, booming explosion. 

The ceiling over that half of the room caved in in a cloud of dust and rubble, and people scattered and screamed. Through the hole dropped Varys’ heavy mech with a thunderous crash, followed by Galo in the Matoi.

“Idiot!!” Galo bellowed, pointing a large mechanical finger at Lio. “What happened to doing this together and not charging in on your own?!” Lio stared at him, dumbstruck.

“You… _you_ were almost about to rush in before I did!” Lio retaliated.

“Yeah, but I didn’t!" Galo yelled.

Well. He couldn't’ really argue with that.

“Fellas, can you have a lovers tiff later?” Lucia said over the comms, Lio could finally isolate the sound again “And y’know, focus on saving the world again?”

They looked at each other across the room, and Galo grinned. They nodded in unison.

Varys was wrestling with several Foresight engineers who had opened fire on his mech, he fired a grappling bullet which spun and tangled around them, ensnaring them with rope. Galo fired two swift stun rounds into the back of the heads of the two men who were restraining Heris, and they crumpled.

“Thymos.” Foresight sneered “You should have accepted my apology when I offered it to you. I will not let you bar my way to victory again.”

“I don’t have to accept anything from you!!” Galo yelled, pointing and firing another stun round at Kray, who dodged out of the way.

“What victory would this be?” Lio shouted at Foresight, opening up the wormhole again and rising from the ground.

**_“This unstable machine will cause nothing but destruction, and you know it.”_ **

He hurled a flare at Kray and it hit him in the chest. He staggered back from the impact, bent over on himself before he straightened up with a sneer, his hair erupting into flames.

“It is my destiny to be the saviour of mankind.” He boasted, deranged. He and Lio exchanged blows, Lio closing and reopening the wormhole quicker than the blink of an eye to cut off Foresight’s power and dodge the attacks. “I will see this through.” Foresight continued “Do you not wish to volunteer for such a noble cause, Lio Fotia? With you as my battery I wouldn’t need to use your Burnish brethren. Think of all the suffering you’d prevent.”

Lio faltered, momentarily, and Kray saw the crack in his countenance. He barked a harsh laugh and swung a flare that sent Lio feeling back and crashing into the wall.

“Lio!” Galo shouted distantly.

“Why did the Promare choose you?” Foresight laughed bitterly “When I am clearly stronger than you, even now.”

**_“Because I know they are not just a source of power to be abused.”_ **

Lio said, peeling himself from the wall and floating a foot off the ground, the fire soothing away his injuries.

**_“We have thoughts, and feelings. And I will not let you hurt us.”_ **

Lio turned to his right, raised his arm, and swung down a whip of flares at the Casimir Generator. The mid section of it buckled and released a plume of sparks, and some of the metal parts began to drip and melt from the heat. The plan had been to retain as much of the machine as possible but right now he couldn’t care about anything but stopping Foresight’s plan from happening.

“No!” Foresight cried, furious gaze flicking between the machine and Lio like he couldn’t decide which to act upon first. And then he smiled, lunged for the control desk, and smashed his fist against a button.

The machine came to life, sparking dangerously and blaring a sound of warning, as the wormhole opened shakily, the extractor fired at it, and Lio screamed.

He fell to the ground, clutched at his head, and screamed. Fire spewed from his mouth as the Promare wailed in agony. His head was going to explode. They were going to die from this. It hurt. Just like the terrible engine of that fallen ship. It hurt _so much_ , white hot and blinding-

There were sounds far and distant that he couldn’t hear, couldn’t comprehend. They were stuck in this terrible, endless torture that was stretching out into infinity until suddenly, finally it stopped. Lio was curled on the rubble-dusty floor of the workshop, shaking and sweating. Maybe only seconds had passed but it had felt like so much longer, and when he managed to push himself onto all fours and look up, he was shielded by two shadows. Gueira and Meis were above him, going head to head with Foresight.

“Boss!” Meis called, looking over his shoulder at him and Lio nodded fiercely, swiping his tears on his sleeve. He wasn’t done yet. Lio jumped to his feet and opened the wormhole, and in an explosion of fire the three of them were clad in their armour, hurling their full force at Foresight.

Flares danced across the room. Lio was stronger with his generals at his side but giving them access to the wormhole meant allowing Kray to use it too. They’d get nowhere if they couldn’t put him at a disadvantage somehow.

The Promare whispered in Lio’s ear.

“Restrain him.” Lio said sharply, and Meis and Gueira did their best to oblige. Varys had now dealt with all the engineers and they were either tied up, unconscious or both. Galo emptied his barrel of freeze rounds on Foresight and more than one hit, instantly seizing his right leg and arm in solid ice momentarily and giving them a much needed window.

In perfect unison, Gueira and Meis each sent out a whip of flares that snaked around Foresight’s torso and limbs. He snarled, fighting against the restraints and Lio didn’t hesitate.

_We will not serve him._

The Promare whispered to him, and Lio lunged. A snake of fire surged from his hand and into Kray’s body, through his mouth and down his throat, into his chest. Foresight threw back his head and howled as the Promare burned into his body, into every cell, coursing through his veins, purging his very DNA.

**_“We do not serve you.”_ **

The Promare spoke through Lio, furious but frighteningly calm. Foresight slackened and Lio slowly withdrew his flare from him. Carefully, he closed the wormhole to look upon Kray with his mind unclouded. His armour melted away, as did Gueira and Meis’ and the flares they had been using to restrain Foresight vanished. But despite his freedom he stayed put, looking up at Lio slack-jawed.

“I’ve removed the connection to the Promare from your DNA.” Lio told him unflinchingly “You aren’t Burnish anymore.”

For a moment, for the first time, Kray Foresight looked truly shaken. Afraid. But then he laughed.

“That’s monstrous. I’m impressed.” He chuckled. Before he could get any ideas, Varys fired a grapple at him and he grunted as the ropes twisted around him. Lio looked around the wreckage of the room. The staff and engineers were nowhere to be seen, as was Heris. They must have been moved out of harm's way while Lio was engrossed in the fighting. Remi in his mech had turned up at some point too, and was working on dismantling the Casimir Generator to take it into Burning Rescue custody.

“Why do you think this will stop me?” Foresight said suddenly, quietly, staring down at the floor. He slowly looked up at Lio, his mouth twisting into a smile.

“I manned this entire project from within a prison cell. Had my people purchase, steal and salvage the Parnassus wreckage while you thought you were cleaning up and saving this city. This has all been going on for years, right under your nose and you didn’t know it.” He laughed “I did not need to be Burnish to achieve all this, and I do not need to be a Burnish now. I will find a way to see Project Casimir to fruition, believe me.”

“I didn’t say I was done with you yet.” Lio said coldly, his eyes blazing white as he opened the wormhole once again. He stamped his foot to open a portal, grabbed Foresight by the front of his jacket and dragged him into it with him.

* * *

The Promare star was blinding up close, and fiercely hot.

They were suspended just above it in space, the flames from the star writhing angrily below. Lio still held Foresight by the front of his jacket, and that was the only thing between him and oblivion. He kicked and thrashed against his restraints, looking fearfully at the fires below.

**_“What will it take to get you to leave us alone?”_ **

Lio asked him, and Kray said nothing but a choked sound of fear.

**_“They want to kill you. They want me to drop you and they would not show you mercy. They would burn you alive from the inside out.”_ **

Lio told him, and he knew the truth of it. The Promare wanted to _burnburnburn_ and there was a part of him that knew how easy it would be to just drop him and let the fires have their way with him. But he wasn’t going to let that happen. He held onto his human side, and looked Kray Foresight in the eye.

**_“You refuse to learn empathy. So I will burn it into you.”_ **

Lio reached out a fiery tendril, and Foresight protested weakly, as he touched it to Foresight’s head right between the eyes, and made him see.

Lio watched Foresight’s eyes go white and his mouth fall open in horror or pain, as through Lio, the Promare shared their memories with him. Right from the very beginning, since they accidentally tore their way to planet earth.

How the mistreatment of the Burnish for years upon years made them angry, hurt. How the pain accumulated, every time a Burnish was abused or injured or murdered. How it got worse all the time, with every passing day. The pain never let up, never stopped.

The pain, the torture, the all-consuming agony of the Prometech pods. The _grief_. Inconsolable grief of losing so many. The Promare loved the Burnish, all of them, and they mourned the dead with fury, the countless dead at the hands of Kray Foresight.  
  
They thought it was over. But now _he_ wanted to hurt them again. This new machine meant disaster. It hurt. It _hurt_. They didn’t want to feel the pain anymore, didn’t want to rip a new wormhole to the Earth and begin the disastrous cycle of Burnish suffering and overwhelming pain all over again. It was too much. When would it end? When would it be _enough_? They burned, they raged, they screamed with the pain.

Kray Foresight screamed.

“ _Enough_.” He begged “Please, enough! No more.”

Lio withdrew, out of obligation not mercy. He and the Promare had done all that they could.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry-” Foresight wept, and Lio tightened his grip on his lapels.

**_“We do not forgive you. But we will spare you.”_ **

They told him. And with a gesture of his hand, Lio opened up a portal back to Earth, to the workshop, and sent them both through it.

There were relieved cries of his name from the Burning Rescue team, as Lio reemerged and tossed Foresight to the ground at the foot of Varys’ mech. He closed the wormhole again, finally, maybe for the very last time. His head felt woozy. The faces in the room blurred.

“He won’t hurt us any more. Never again.” Lio muttered, and the room spun around him.

He heard Galo call his name as the exhaustion took hold and he blissfully lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, but I wanted this very important chapter to be in its best possible form before sharing it with you.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I've been so excited about the tension of this story reaching its peak. Intense action scenes don't always come easily to me (especially when writing in the middle of a heatwave) but I'm very satisfied and I hope that you are too. Thank you so much to Beq for beta-ing and making sure this chapter was in peak form.
> 
> One more chapter to go! I can't wait to get the loose ends tied up and bring this journey to its conclusion. As always, thank you so much if you have shared this fic with friends, and for your kudos and comments. I'm sorry I can't always reply but I read every single one and they make me very happy.
> 
> Twitter is here, I hope you're having a lovely day and see you in two weeks time.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Five months later

Five months had passed since the raid on Project Casimir. Five months since Kray Foresight was stripped of his Burnish powers, and his plan to use the Promare for his destructive means was brought to an end.

Today was Galo Thymos’ twenty-ninth birthday.

Lio had got up early, at the crack of dawn almost, sliding out from under Galo’s arm and creeping from their bedroom to greet the rising sun. Birthday meant breakfast in bed, but birthday or not Lio still had his morning meditation to stick to, which had meant getting up even earlier than usual.

Their apartment was peacefully quiet as he laid out his mat in front of the sliding door that led to their balcony, granting a view of the city where the waking sun crowned the skyscrapers in gold. Still dressed in nothing but his pyjama sweatpants, Lio seated himself cross legged on the mat, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.

Over the past few months, the voices of the Promare had been hushed. Not gone entirely, but quieter, less present. They knew they weren’t needed anymore, and Lio knew it too. They had achieved their goals, after all.

Open the door. Protect Galo Thymos. Prevent disaster.

What was there to do now those goals were complete?

Lio had kept to his meditation routine almost every day, surprising but impressing Aina. He closed his eyes and let the tides of his mind go calm, focusing on his own soft, even breaths. It was second nature to him now. The world around him melted away, leaving nothing but his consciousness in the serene white space. For an immeasurable length of time he sat submerged in a pool of his own stilled thoughts. And after a while, as he had come to expect, there was a voice.

**_“Lio…”_ **

The Promare echoed through his mind, soft and hesitant. Lio opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light of the blazing star, the feeling of standing on the brink of space.

“I’m here.” He replied gently, a hint of a smile in his voice. He reached out a hand and flaming tendril twined between his fingers. This was how most of their meditation sessions went nowadays; not speaking, just existing in the same space. Two beings connected.

But this time, something felt different. Not bad, nothing that was a cause for concern or fear. Just different.

**_“Lio… safe?”_ **

The Promare asked, and if he didn’t know better Lio would have thought they sounded nervous. The question took him by surprise a little. _Lio safe?_ He chewed at his bottom lip as he thought on the question.

Yes, he was safe. Of course, firefighting was a dangerous line of work, and there would always be some risk of injury… but he didn’t think that was what the Promare meant.

They meant safe from Kray Foresight.

The weeks and months following the raid on Project Casimir had passed in a blur. Lio had fainted after he had brought Foresight back from the Promare star, and from the second he woke up several hours later in the Burning Rescue overnight dorms, everything was non-stop. Burning Rescue was busier than they had been in years, and they were still dealing with the aftermath now.

Kray Foresight freely gave himself in, admitting guilty to all charges. After a very short trial, he, along with every person who had worked for him under the illegal project, was admitted to the best criminal reform facility in the entire country, miles from the city of Promepolis. Even after their sentences were served and they rejoined society, they were forbidden from reentering the state or the city ever again, on Governor Renata’s orders. This city did not belong to him anymore, and it never would.

All of the assets seized from Project Casimir were broken down to scrap and sold. All of the Foresight business ventures that had been secretly funding the project under false names were shut down. Lio ensured that every single damn penny was redirected to the Burnish Community Fund. The much needed permanent housing was finally going ahead. All of his people were going to have the proper homes they deserved. All of his people were safe.

Lio was safe.

“Yes.” Lio said, soft but certain. He gazed into the fire and felt it gazing back. “I am safe.” Lio felt a ripple of warmth in response to his words; they were pleased with his answer. There was another long moment of meditative quiet before the Promare spoke again.

**_“Lio happy?”_ **

They asked, and Lio’s breath caught in his throat. Happy? All he had to do was turn his thoughts to the sleeping man in the next room and his stomach fluttered warmly. Yes. He was happy. Indescribably so. After his childhood had fallen to ruin he never thought he would be again, but it seemed like finally, finally the universe had granted him happiness again.

“Yes.” He told the Promare with a nod “I am happy.”

The flares surged again. They were happy too.

“You’re leaving.” Lio stated. It wasn’t an accusation. He wasn’t angry or hurt. It was just a fact. The flares curled gently up his arm.

**_“Yes.”_ **

They admitted. Lio nodded, and his heart ached in a gentle way that was neither happy or sad. Bittersweet, was the word. Melancholy. 

“I understand.” He sighed “But… what if something like this happens again? Will you come back if my people are in danger, and I need you?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

They replied instantly, the flares creeping higher up Lio’s body and embracing him.

**_“Always.”_ **

Lio smiled, biting on his cheek to hold back the tears that were threatening to rise.

“I won’t say goodbye then.” Lio said “I’ll only say thank you.”

**_“Thank you, Lio...”_ **

The Promare echoed back to him, and gradually, the flares around his body began to unravel and withdraw, pulling away. Some magnetic force pulled Lio in the opposite direction, and once again the fire slipped from his fingertips. They became two distinct beings once more.

Lio felt his mind return to his physical body; his body that was slowly lowering itself down from where it was floating above the ground. He came into contact with the mat, and he blinked open his eyes.

Everything felt fuzzy and light. He drew in deep, refreshing breaths and looked out across the city skyline, a city that was now fully awake with morning light.

And thanks to his innate careful alertness, that only years on the run can drum into you, he got the distinct feeling of being watched.

Turning and looking over his shoulder curiously, he saw Galo leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a soft expression. He was shirtless and his hair all sleep-mussed, and a sly but beautiful smile crept onto his face.

“Hey.” He said, around a yawn.

“Hey.” Lio smiled at him but narrowed his eyes “Were you watching me?”

“Maybe.” Galo grinned “You looked all pretty and peaceful. Plus it’s cool to watch you floating!”

Lio huffed out a laugh through his nostrils. He supposed he wouldn’t be doing that anymore. He stretched his arms above his head, elongating his spine and something made a satisfying pop, and then he suddenly whipped his head back around to look at Galo with an accusatory stare.

“What are you doing up? I can’t make you breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed.”

“Yeah well, I’m up now. I can help you make it!” Galo smiled and shrugged, and Lio scrambled to his feet, almost slipping on the yoga mat.

“No!” He said, crossing over the room to push Galo back in the direction of the bedroom. Predictably, Galo leant his full weight against him, and Lio’s bare feet slid uselessly on the carpet as he shoved at him and laughed “Get your ass back to bed right now.”

“Alright, alright! I’m goin’!” Galo whined, resisting every step of the way as Lio nudged him inch by inch down the hallway. He turned around and Lio pinched him on the ass, resulting in a high-pitched yelp and Galo leaping the rest of the way into the bedroom.

“Happy birthday.” Lio laughed, turning on his heel to head to the kitchen.

“Thank you I love you.” Came a reply from the bedroom.

“I love you too.” Lio called over his shoulder. In the kitchen he flicked on the radio, not caring what generic pop music was playing as long as it was background noise. Birthday breakfast was a full English, Galo’s favourite. Sausages _and_ bacon, two eggs sunny side up, fried tomato and beans, and a stack of toast, plus a pot of fresh coffee. Lio plated himself a slightly smaller version and carried the tray through to the bedroom.

“You didn’t burn the bacon! I’m so proud of you.” Galo beamed.

“Thank you, I’m a culinary genius now.” Lio boasted. They ate in bed, the sound of the radio drifting in from the kitchen, not caring about getting crumbs on the sheets for just one morning. He felt a warmth kindled deep within him, not just from a hearty breakfast. From the fact he was lucky enough to have spent five years falling in love with Galo and forging traditions with him such as birthday breakfast in bed. The Promare’s earnest question echoed in his mind.

_Lio happy?_

If this wasn’t happiness, he didn’t know what was.

“...The Promare left.” Lio said quietly, over the rim of his coffee cup.

“Lio this is _sho_ good- wait what?” Galo stared at him wide-eyed and swallowed his mouthful, his fork hovering in mid-air. “They...when?” He asked, his tone softening.

“This morning.” Lio answered, still staring into his coffee. Even now talking about it so soon after it had happened, he didn’t feel sad. It felt right. The world was safe now without them, and that was a good thing.

“Oh. Wow. You okay?” Galo reached out, taking Lio’s chin gently between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his head up. Lio’s eyes roamed over the handsome features of his face, settling on his eyes, that unfathomably deep shade of blue.

“Yeah. They did what they came back to do, and it was time for them to leave again. It means my people are safe, so. I’m happy.” Lio told him. Galo leaned in for a soft short kiss, and Lio didn’t care that it tasted like breakfast.

“Well, good!! That’s good. If you’re happy I’m happy.” Galo grinned, soft and lopsided “I’m really proud of you, Lio. And not just coz you didn’t burn the bacon.”

“Thank you.” Lio smiled, and butted his head against Galo’s shoulder “We don’t have to rush to be anywhere today, by the way. You’re not getting your present ‘til the afternoon.”

“Awh I have to wait?!” Galo pouted.

“It has to wait until then, sorry.”

“And does it _have_ to be a surprise? Can I not just get one tiny hint?”

“No, Galo.”

“Pleaaaase?”

“Galo, no.”

“Lio pleeeease-”

“No!”

* * *

Later after a few long, _long_ hours in bed and one _very_ long shower together later, they were in the car (finally, they had got over themselves and got a car), ready to go and pick Galo’s birthday present up.

“You’re making me drive and I’m still not allowed to know where it is we’re going?!”

“Just put the zip code in, Galo.”

Galo gave a long, dramatically angry sigh and his brows knit together furiously as he typed the address into his phone. He clicked the phone into its holder on the dashboard and buckled his seatbelt, as a polite feminine voice from the GPS app began to tell them to _take the next left_.

“Is ittttt… the park? The shopping mall?” Galo asked with a sly grin as he drove them towards their mystery destination.

“You can guess all you like sweetheart, I’m not going to tell you.” Lio smirked back.

“Ugh you are a cruel man, Lio Fotia.” Galo sighed “The squad are coming over later, right?”

“Yeah. I told them I’d let them know when we’re back so they can come and give you your gifts.”

“Sweet. Man...twenty nine, man. I feel so old.”

“Wow thanks, making me feel like a real spring chicken over here.” Lio muttered back, and Galo did that cocky smile he did when he knew he was being an ass on purpose.

“Oh, we’re here?!” Galo said, surprised, as the GPS app voice informed them they were _arriving at their destination_. “That wasn’t far, where are we?”

“Take a look at the sign.” Lio encouraged, and Galo leaned forward in his seat to squint at the sign outside the building.

“Promepolis...Kennels...Dog Shelter?” Galo read hesitantly, and then gasped loudly, turning to look at Lio with an excitable grin. “We’re gonna go pet the dogs?!”

Wordlessly, Lio handed him a plastic bag, and a look of confusion passed over his face.

“What’s in-” Galo peeked into the bag curiously. A collar and leash, a food bowl, a bag of treats, a squeaky top shaped like a pretend rolled-up newspaper. Patiently, Lio watched his boyfriend as the cogs went around and around in his head. Suddenly, his head whipped up, mouth slightly agape.

“Lio?!” He said in quiet awe “Are you serious?!”

“Yep.” Lio nodded and smiled “I spoke to the landlady, pets are totally fine-”

“ _Liooooo_ -” Galo practically wailed, tears springing to his eyes “We’re getting a dog?!!”

“Well, that depends. We might not see someone we like today-”

“Impossible! I’ve never met a dog I don’t like!” Galo sniffled and unbuckled his belt so he could lean over and pull Lio into a crushing hug “Oh my god I love you you’re the best.”

“I love you too.” Lio laughed into his shoulder and patted his back “Come on you big baby, let’s go inside. Are you gonna cry the whole time?”

“Yeah! Probably!” Galo said defiantly. After Lio gave him a moment to compose himself, they got out of the car and made their way hand in hand inside the dog shelter. A woman with hair cropped close to her scalp in a polo shirt beamed at them when they came in through the front door, getting up from her desk to come and shake their hands. Lio could already hear the muffled sound of barking.

“Hey guys! Hi Galo!”

“Hey Aranis! How's it going?” Galo shook her hand and gave her his best celebrity firefighter smile. The squad had done a lot of fundraisers for the dog shelter over the years.

“Good, I’m great! Lio, hi.” Even though they had spoken on the phone to arrange this meeting, she suddenly became shy as she shook Lio’s hand. Lio smiled.

“Hi, um. I’m, I was… I mean, I _am_ Burnish. It’s really nice to meet you properly, you’ve done amazing things for us and the city.”

“Yeah, I’ve definitely seen you around places but it's nice to meet you too. You really don’t have to thank me, but I appreciate the sentiment.” Lio replied, in a practiced manner.

“Thanks.” She grinned, putting her hands in her pockets “Alright, you ready to meet some dogs?”

Galo made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like _eeeeee_.

“Yes. I think that’s a yes.” Lio clarified.

“Great! Come this way.” Aranis took some keys from her belt and led them through the door behind her desk, and then a secondary door into the kennels. An excited array of barks kicked up as they entered the corridor, a few faces coming to the front of their pens to get a peek at their visitors. Galo squeezed Lio’s hand excitedly.

“Alright, you can take as much time as you like! If you wanna go inside any of the pens just let me know.” Aranis said, taking a seat by the door and letting Lio and Galo roam at their own pace. Galo dragged him by the hand to the front of each pen to greet every single dog individually. 

“There’s two in this one!! That sign says they’re best friends! Hi buddies!” 

“Lio this one’s called Socks!!”

“Oh my god can we go in and pet the little one?”

Aranis unlocked the pen so they could go in and pet the little one: a chihuahua named Bea. She yipped and bounced around her pen, staying still just long enough for Galo to quickly scoop her up. She looked comically tiny in his big hands.

“You like her?” Lio asked with a grin, leaning in to rub her behind the ears.

“Of course I do!” Galo cooed “I like all of them! I can’t decide just yet!”

Bea was safely deposited back on the ground and they continued their tour. They had decided their apartment was too small for more than one dog, but still went in to pet a pair of labrador siblings called Lilli and Lars, and Galo went to sit in the pen with a great dane named Earl that sat on him and wouldn’t move for four minutes until tempted away with a treat.

“There’s just one more left at the end! He’s a little shy but he’s friendly I promise.” Aranis told them as she supplied Earl with treats from her hand.

They walked along to the final pen, where a dalmatian was curled up on a plush bed towards the back wall. At the sound of their approach he lifted his head curiously. Lio noticed he only had one eye.

“ _My name is Apollo_ . _I lost my eye to an infection when I was a puppy but I have a great temperament and I love kids._ ” Galo read from the sign on his pen. Apollo got up from his bed and approached them slowly, sniffing at them through the wire mesh. Galo looked to Lio with his lip out in a soft pout, clearly very moved by Apollo’s story.

“Yeah, Apollo’s a big sweetheart but a lot of people get put off by the missing eye thing which is why he hasn’t found himself a home yet.” Aranis explained from behind them “Wanna go in?”

Galo nodded enthusiastically, and Aranis let them inside.

“Heyyyyy good boy!” Galo greeted Apollo, petting the top of his head. Apollo’s tail started in a slow wag that gradually sped up, and he hopped up on his hind legs to put his front paws on Galo’s chest. Galo grinned from ear to ear.

“Hi there.” Lio said, giving Apollo a scratch. He twisted his head to lick Lio’s hand.

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you?! Isn’t he, Lio?” Galo said, completely enamoured.

“Think we saved the best ‘til last?” Lio asked him, and Galo looked to him with a joyful smile. “Yeah, I think so. But don’t tell the other dogs I said that!”

Apollo hopped back down and trotted to his bed to retrieve a teddy bear toy that he dutifully brought back with him to place at Galo’s feet. Galo looked like he was about to cry again.

“Can we take him home?” He asked, a slight crack in his voice. Lio looked over his shoulder to Aranis, who smiled at him.

“Absolutely you can.” She told them, and Galo gasped in delight.

“You hear that, Apollo? You wanna come home with us?!” Galo asked. Apollo didn’t understand on account of being a dog, but he did spin around in a few excited circles.

“I think that’s a yes!” Aranis decreed. “We’ll just have to sort out the paperwork and you can take him home today.”

Just under an hour later, Apollo was sprawled across the back seats of their car, chewing on his new squeaky newspaper toy and providing an annoying but endearing squeaky soundtrack for the entire journey home.

* * *

“C'mon Apollo! What’s in here? Is this your new home?!” Galo said, as he opened the front door to their apartment and Apollo trotted inside, sniffing about their furniture curiously. He raised his head and gave an excited bark.

“Yeah! That’s right!” Galo agreed. Lio closed the door behind them, and after he had removed his boots and jacket, Galo’s arm slid around his shoulders and they watched their dog explore their home together.

( _Their_ dog, _their_ home).

“This is so great. He looks so at home already!” Galo said, and Lio leaned into his side. Apollo was excitedly exploring every room.

“I had an inspector from the shelter come over a few weeks ago when you weren’t home, to check the apartment and make sure it was all dog safe.” Lio confessed with a smile.

“Whaaat, really? How long have you been planning this?!” Galo ruffled his hair, making Lio wrinkle his nose.

“Well officially, about two months? But we’d been talking about this forever. You say _Lioooo can we get a doooog_ literally every time we dog sit for Gueira and Meis.”

“That’s true, I do do that. Augh I can’t wait for him to meet Dallas and Miami, they’re all gonna be friends!” Galo turned to pull Lio into a proper hug, squeezing him and making a happy humming sound. Lio laughed softly. When he pulled away Galo held him there a while, his eyes dancing over Lio’s face like he was taking in the details, cataloguing the moment for safekeeping. Lio caught a brief but unmistakable glint of mischief in his eyes.

“What?” Lio asked, smiling but suspicious.

“Nothing.” Galo said quickly, grinning. He gave Lio a quick kiss on the forehead and stepped away towards the kitchen “I’m gonna make some coffee, you want some?”

“Sure.” Lio nodded, and he noticed that Apollo was pawing at the glass door that led to the balcony. “You wanna see the balcony, boy?” He asked, walking over to slide open the door and Apollo bounded out onto the balcony, sniffing around the table and chairs. He put his front paws up on the railing as though he was admiring the view, and Lio smiled, leaning in the doorway.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty great view.” Lio agreed out loud, mostly talking to himself. He gazed out over the skyline, the dazzling afternoon sun glinting off metal and glass. Suddenly and strangely, he remembered what he’d said to Galo the day they learned Kray was getting released; that he couldn’t live in a city where Kray was walking free. He had even considered fleeing at one point. Now, he wouldn’t have to. This was _his_ city now, one that he had fought for tooth and nail. Promepolis, city of the Burnish. It felt fitting and right, in an ironic karmic way. His home.

As his thoughts cycled around, he thought about how it’d be nice to move somewhere a little further out from the city centre. Their apartment complex had a shared garden which was good for Apollo, but maybe they could get somewhere with their own garden, a house maybe-

“Galo, what do you think about-” Lio started, looking over his shoulder, and his thoughts halted.

Galo was kneeling, holding a small jewellery box in his hand with a ring inside, and Lio stared and stared and stared at him. It felt like a rug had been pulled from beneath his feet. He could feel his heartbeat in his head.

“I…” Galo floundered, but they didn’t break eye contact. Galo was looking at him with the most earnest, sincere expression Lio had ever seen “Okay so I had a whole speech planned and I was going to do this on your birthday, yknow, when I took you up to the lake, but, but you got sick coz you had a space hole in your brain and god I was so worried but I had everything planned out about what I was gonna say about how great and wonderful and beautiful you are, and I’ve kinda forgotten it all now but what I mean is-”

“Yes.” Lio breathed.

“ - is that today was just so perfect and, and I thought that- _What_?” Galo ceased his babbling, his brain catching up.

“Yes.” Lio repeated firmly, louder this time, a smile of disbelief uncontrollably spreading on his face. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Slowly, Galo beamed with a force to rival the sun. “Yes!!” He whooped, laughing, charging forward and almost slipping in the process to wrap Lio in his arms and lift him up off the floor. Lio laughed giddily. He felt dizzy, lightheaded.

Galo squeezed him tight, as though he thought Lio might float away if he didn’t hold him tightly enough. He spun them around in a circle, his face buried in Lio’s stomach, and they almost toppled over but they just laughed together helplessly.

“Are you sure?” Galo asked, looking up at him wide-eyed.

“Yes, idiot.” Lio laughed wetly “Of course I’m sure.”

Apollo, confused but caught up in the excitement, ran back inside to see what all the fuss was about. He barked and ran around them in circles, weaving around their legs as Galo lowered Lio back to the floor.

“Shit.” He said, fumbling with and almost dropping the ring box with his arms around Lio’s waist. He let Lio go and held the box out to him “Can I put it on?”

Lio nodded, suddenly at a loss for words. Galo was still grinning, he hadn’t stopped, and he took Lio’s left hand carefully in his. He wriggled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Lio’s finger - an almost perfect fit, but Lio had ridiculously small fingers. They’d have to get it resized, but he couldn’t care less that it was a little too big right now. The band was rose gold, and it had three small diamonds set into it. 

He stared down at it, stared at his hand in Galo’s, and belatedly the tears came, silently slipping down his cheeks.

“Ohhh Lio don’t cry!” Galo pulled him into another hug, kissing the crown of his head “Well now we’re even, we both made each other cry today!”

“Yeah.” Lio laughed, leaning back a little to wipe his cheeks with his palm “We’re even.” Still breathless, practically hiccuping, he tiptoed and they kissed messily, because they couldn’t stop smiling against each other’s mouths.

Lio pulled back again, to reach into his pocket and take out his phone. He held out his left hand, Galo reached out to hold Lio’s hand in his, and he took a picture of their joined hands and the ring. Apollo’s butt could be seen in the background.

“Perfect.” Galo decreed “You should put that in the album Gueira and Meis got you for your birthday.”

“Yeah.” Lio agreed. He hadn’t put any photos in the album yet, and this would be a perfect start to the collection. He then took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and opened up the group chat for Burning Rescue Squad Three.

“Ready?” Lio asked.

“Do it.” Galo nodded.

Lio sent the picture, and after about ten seconds, his phone exploded. It vibrated crazily in his hand as the messages poured in, and he laughed, tossing it onto the sofa to try and dull the noise until it calmed down.

“I think they’re happy for us.” He observed.

“Yeah.” Galo grinned, moving in again to lock his arms around Lio’s waist. Lio reached up and laced his fingers around the back of Galo’s neck.

“Are you happy?” Lio asked.

“So happy I think my soul is about to explode? So yeah.” Galo said, his smile turning sharp “Are you happy, Lio Fotia-Thymos?”

“Thymos-Fotia.” Lio corrected without pause, which just made Galo smile even wider. “And yes…”

He looked at Galo, looked at their dog, looked out the window at his city.

“I’m happy.”

**_END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of things. I cannot believe this is finished! As promised, the sugary sweet happy ending to our angst. There is plenty more that could have been said but here felt like the exact right place to end it! Yes I am here to push my "galolio adopt a dog" agenda. I like to think they also go on to later adopt two cats named Donut and Dumptruck (named by Galo and Lio respectively). They have a summer wedding. Meis and Gueira cry. Lio takes up yoga and bends himself into pretzels especially when Galo is watching. There's kids in their future for sure.
> 
> To everyone who's been reading this since the start, thank you so so much! If you enjoyed this fic please consider leaving a comment! All of your comments and support really did give me the drive to see this to completion. I'm so proud of myself for (mostly) sticking to schedule and getting this done, it's been amazing for my writing discipline (not sure what to do with myself now this is no longer going to be part of my weekly routine! I might get a gueimeis oneshot done or the filler for the fade to black in chapter 6. We shall see!) I'm so glad you have all enjoyed this story and I'm glad I shared it with you.
> 
> As always, even though I've thanked them a million times already, shoutout to Beq. This would have been an absolute swiss cheese of plot holes and grammar errors without your support. You're the best.
> 
> My twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/hobbitzilla) if you want to chat. Once again; thank you, stay fantastic, and have a lovely day.


End file.
